Summer Rains
by CrescentStrata
Summary: Kyo made a mistake when he assumed Tohru cared about Yuki the most.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope.

A note: After reading "Thoughts of a Baka Neko," my "nii-chan" proceeded to annoy me about writing a Kyo/Tohru fic. I wrote this mainly to please him (and to get him to shut up), but now I've really started to get into it and am enjoying it. I finish about a cahpter a day, but I can't always get on to update, so if it goes a little slow and you just can't wait for the next chapter, sorry! 

Check my dead journal though (link's in my profile) because if I don't have time to convert the file and upload it here, I just post it on DJ.

In any case, if any of you who reviewed "Thoughts of a Baka Neko" are reading this one as well, thanks for all your comments on bringing out Kyo-kun's character^_^ I'd like to think I understand my favorite character enough to do that, and apparently I do. ^_^ Thanks!

Unfortunately, "Baka Neko" will probably be a one-shot, so sorry to disappoint you! ^^;

And if you happen to think anybody in this this story is too out of character or something, just pretend it's a alternate reality or something, I dunno.

I've got nothing against Tohru/Yuki, really, (just Yuki himself) so I don't want flames about things like "Tohru's supposed to be with Yuki, damnit!" or "Yuki would NEVER do that to Tohru!" I don't want to hear it! -_- But If you're going to flame me anyway, go ahead. I'll probably just laugh at you anyway. 3

But enough of my rambling.

----------------------------------

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 1~

Meh, it's going to be just another regular, boring day today. I can tell. At least I don't have to go to school today and put up with that yankee friend of Tohru's. Sometimes she's as worse as Yuki when it comes to pointing out I'm a baka neko. But, I don't have to worry about her today, it's a Saturday. 

It's a little cloudy, so I'm hoping it won't rain. I've got nothing against the rain, really, but for some reason I get really sleepy when it's rainy, so I'd rather it not. Besides, if it did start raining, I'd have to come down off the roof. The only reason I'm planning on getting down today is to go walk Tohru home when she gets off work today. I won't even have to fight with Yuki on who gets to go after her or go with him either. Hatori called him back to the main house for some odd reason. Probably to lecture him for pushing himself too hard the other day. In any case, I don't care, and with Yuki gone, I can have a little peace without his sarcastic comments. 

"Oi! Kyo-kun!"

…Damn, Shigure found me. Not that it's that hard, I'm always up here, but I was hoping he'd be too absorbed in work to _actually_ come look for me. Most of the time he gets caught up in his work and waits for me to wander in on my own.

"What do you want, Shigure?"

"Tohru just called, she's getting off work early today. So don't forget!"

"Yea, yea, I got it."

As if I'd forget anything having to do with Tohru. I only love her after all. It was too bad she cared more about Yuki, though. Who knows why she'd favor him, but then again, I guess I'm not that better.

But whatever. After a nap in the sunlight that made it through the clouds, it's just about time to get Tohru. She got off at 5:00 today, instead of 7:00. Maybe I should take an umbrella, the sky's darker now. 

After being annoyed by Shigure that I should take two umbrellas (he was sure it was going to rain) and me insisting it wasn't going to rain, I left to get Tohru. I got there just as she was walking out of the building. And wouldn't you know it? Shigure was absolutely right. It started pouring when I was walking around the corner to the building where she worked. I walked over to where she was standing under the eaves of the building.

"Here, use this." I told her, handing her the umbrella.

"But Kyo-kun, what about you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm already soaked."

"Okay then…But there's room for you too, you know." she said, smiling at me.

"It's alright, Tohru, really."

So we walked home in the pouring rain, me soaking wet and not particularly happy about it, but hey, it was my own fault. And at least Tohru stayed nice and dry. On the way back, we ran into Yuki, and Tohru also offered him the use of her umbrella. He declined too, and held up the one Hatori had sent him off with. "I don't need you getting so sick again," Hatori had said.

After we got home, Shigure figured he'd annoy me on how I should have listened to him. He said it proved his point on how I never listen to him (when really, I listen to him more than he realizes). I knew he was only joking, but I wasn't in the mood for it, and it kind of annoyed me. So I announced I was taking a hot bath and left, before Yuki started on me too. 

Later that night, the sky had cleared up, so I headed back up to the roof for a clear view of the stars. The air was strangely warm, but I guess that's how it is after a summer shower. Tohru joined me on the roof not too long afterwards.

"Oi, Kyo-kun! I thought you might be hungry, since you skipped dinner, so I brought you some onigiri."

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to go through the trouble…" I was hungry though, so I was extra appreciative.

"It's the least I could do after you let me use the umbrella earlier!" 

"I couldn't very well let you catch a cold, now could I?"

"I guess not," Tohru said, glancing up at the stars, "but thank you anyway!"

"You should be in bed though, it's getting late and you look tired."

"Well, I did come up only to bring you--" she started, before I interrupted her.

"Not that I don't want you up here or anything! I-It's just you should go to bed early after working so hard all day," I explained quickly, "but, if you would like to stay here with me, I'd appreciate the company."

"But Kyo-kun, don't you come up here to get away from everything?" she asked me with a laugh.

"Well, that is true, but you're not annoying like everything else, so you can stay."

"Ahhhh, Kyo-kun, I'm so glad you think that. I'm glad we could be friends. I thought you hated me before…"

"Well, I was being stupid before. I never had anything against you."

"I know! You wouldn't have apologized if you did."

"Hah, I guess that's true…"

The next morning, I wandered into the house with a headache. Shigure, being the first one up so early, asked me what was wrong.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" I complained, "You're making my head throb."

Tohru ran in not too long after, having heard Shigure ask me what was wrong. She immediately put her hand to my forehead, and I felt my face redden.

"Kyo-kun! You have a fever! Kya~! What if it's because of the rain yesterday! Oh no, Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry! It's my fault for taking the umbrella!"

"Calm down Tohru, it's probably because he slept outside on the roof all night." Shigure called from his office, only halfway paying attention since he was writing.

"But it was so warm outside last night!" Tohru told him, running into the kitchen to get some ice, "So it had to have been because of the walk home!"

"Really, Tohru, it's my fault, you offered me the umbrella, remember…?" I asked her, barely remembering myself, I felt lightheaded suddenly.

"What is all the fuss this morning?" Yuki asked, walking down the stairs, watching Tohru run in from the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun's sick! And it's my fault!" she told him, "Kyo-kun, you should lie down."

"Tohru, don't--" I started to say, before she pushed me back onto the couch.

"No, Kyo-kun, just lay here, and I'll take care of you!" Tohru said, placing the ice pack on my forehead.

"You really don't have to…" I protested, not having the energy to get up.

"That's right Honda-san, you shouldn't be taking care of a baka neko who was stupid enough to walk home in the rain without an umbrella."

"But Sohma-kun, he was only worrying about me," Tohru said, sticking a thermometer in my mouth, "it's the least I can do for him."

Whoa, hang on, was that a look of jealousy I saw in Yuki's eyes? Tch, it has to be the fever, it's really messing with me. But anyway, Tohru was determined to take care of me, and I couldn't talk her out of it. I told her to just call Hatori, since he was the family doctor and all, because she would be late for work if she didn't leave soon. 

"It's okay, Kyo-kun, don't worry! I'll just call in sick to work."

And that was it. She spent the rest of the day taking care of me, and I spent the rest of the day sleeping mostly. 

Later, around the evening I started to feel a bit better, and when I woke up, I noticed Tohru had fallen asleep. She was laying on a pillow next to the couch, halfway curled up. Since I seemed to have my energy back, I decided I'd get up and see if there was anything good in the kitchen. Carefully getting up, trying not to wake Tohru up, I placed the blanket she covered me with over her, and walked into the kitchen.

"So, you're finally up, baka neko."

Just my luck, Yuki. Yay. I didn't feel like fighting with him today, and besides, if things got too loud, we'd wake Tohru up anyway.

"Yea, so?"

"You sure have had a productive day. Letting Honda-san take care of you like that."

Man, what's his problem? It's not like I forced her to. If anything, I tried to force her not to.

"You don't make any sense, you stupid rat. What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is you'd better not get any ideas about trying to get closer to Honda-san. Though I must admit, your faking sickness really did appeal to her sympathetic side."

"What, now you're accusing me of pretending like I was sick just so she'd take care of me? What the hell's the matter with you?"

"It's not what's the matter with me, it's what's the matter with _you_." he said, getting up and walking over to me, "You should know better than to take advantage of her kindness like that!"

"Lower you voice, you stupid rat, you'll wake her up!" I hissed, "In any case I don't know what you're talking about, all this crap about me faking sickness."

"She's the only one who's ever decent to you, so you figure you'll get as much attention as you can, ne? You're so selfish."

"Listen, rat-boy, you may be trying to be her knight in shining armor or whatever, but you can't be when there's nothing to rescue her from."

Yuki didn't say anything else, he just disappeared into his room after throwing a glare in my direction. 

"God, what's with everybody lately?" I muttered to myself, looking in the refrigerator. Hm…seems there's some of that stir-fry Tohru made yesterday left, perfect.

"Yuki's just jealous of you, you know." Shigure said from behind me, making me jump and somehow hit my head on the top of the fridge.

"Damnit Shigure, do you _have_ to do that?"

"Don't blame me, you're the martial artist. Shouldn't you be able to sense presences or something?"

"Whatever, what were you going on about?"

"Yuki's jealous."

"Yea right, why would he be jealous of me?"

"Think about it, you know how much he cares about Tohru-kun. He's jealous she took your side this morning."

"Well he shouldn't be, she loves _him_, after all."

Shigure just looked at me, his head titled slightly, with a sort of 'what the hell is wrong with you' look on his face.

"What are you staring at me for?" I snapped in annoyance.

"I think you'd be surprised, if you knew how Tohru-san really felt about the both of you."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you'll find out," he said matter-of-factly, getting his tea and retreating back to his office, "just remember I told you so when you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, yo.

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 2~

Monday morning, I still had a headache, so I wasn't planning on dealing with people at school. Shigure knew better than to try and talk me out of it, so he told me to make sure I didn't destroy the house or anything while he was off at the main house. Tohru told me she'd get everything I'd miss for me, so I thanked her, after reminding her she didn't have to.

Yuki didn't talk to me at all, and I didn't care. If he was going to sulk, that was his issue. Though I have to admit, I was surprised when he didn't throw a punch. He walked off with Tohru, telling her nothing was wrong when she asked. He could at least be honest with her and tell her he didn't want to talk about it or something. It was painfully obvious something was wrong. And he said I was the stupid one? Tohru might think she's the one he's mad at now. He always tells her everything. 

Since Shigure wasn't home to annoy, I stayed on the roof most of the day. I got down when I thought I heard the front door close. I walked in from the back door as always, and got a feeling something was wrong, which was proved correct in the next minute.

"Kyo-kun…?"

"Kagura…? Kagura! W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick!" she said, "I had to come see how you were doing!"

Damnit Shigure, you and your big mouth, now Kagura was here and…and…

"And I missed you, Kyo-kun!" she squealed, before tackling me.

"Kagura! Come on, let go! You're not supposed to tackle sick people in the first place!"

"But you don't seem too sick, Kyo-kun. Besides! What are you trying to say? I come all the way over here just to check on you, and you can't even let me hug you!"

"Kagura, give me a break! First of all, I'm not trying to say anything, second you tackled me."

"You just don't care I came to check on you! You know how much I love you, Kyo-kun! Why do you have to be so mean!"

"I didn't even do anything!" I yelled in protest, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"You're such a jerk, Kyo-kun!" she yelled back, grabbing my arm and throwing me over her shoulder. Landing hard on my back, the only thing I could think was, 'at least I can tell Shigure it's not my fault the house was destroyed this time.' Of course, by then I might be dead anyway, so it wouldn't matter either way.

"Aww…my head hurts even worse now. Did you have to do that, Kagura?"

Kagura immediately let go of my arm and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kyo-kun! Are you alright! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Kyo-kun!"

"I'm alright, Kagura, it's just a headache."

"How could I do that! I'm…so stupid!"

"Kagura, you're not stupid."

"Yes I am!"

"Kagura--"

"Don't say anything! Just stay there! I'll take care of you! I'll make you tea! It always helps your headaches, remember? I'll go make you some right now!" she announced, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

"What's with everybody and taking care of me lately?" I wondered aloud.

"You have a fan club, it seems."

"Shigure! Damnit, I told you not to do that!"

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention, Kyo-kun. Where's Kagura?"

"She's in the kitchen, making tea."

"Great, that sounds good right about now."

So Shigure disappeared into the kitchen too, and I could hear them talking about something. I thought I heard my name a time or two, but I wasn't paying attention, because I had other things to worry about.

I know Kagura really does care about me, she just gets out of control sometimes. It's hard for me to tell that she cares sometimes, but then I remember the day she saw my true form. She still loved me just as much after that, if not more, so I know she truly cares. Kagura is psychotic, but she cares just as much as Kazuma-sensei does, and that means a lot to me. Even if I can't figure her out.

"Kyo-kun!"

"What, Kagura?"

"Here you go!" she said, handing me a cup, "Just tell me if you need some more, okay?"

"Okay, Kagura."

She sat down on the couch, next to Shigure, who poked her in the shoulder.

"What?" she asked him, still watching me like I might disappear if she looked away.

"Would you mind getting me some more?" he asked her, handing her the cup.

"Well, yea, Shi-chan," she said, handing it back, "you're not sick, you can get your own tea."

Sometimes it's really great having Kagura around.

Yuki arrived home alone, since Tohru had headed off to work right after school. She really shouldn't have to work so hard. She's determined to pay for college herself though, so she has to work now to save up enough money by her senior year. Anyway, Kagura had went back to the main house, after making me promise I wouldn't get sick again. Yuki walked by me, and I figured I'd find out if I'd have to fight him to go after Tohru today or not.

"Oi, Yuki."

Typical, he walked right by me like he didn't even hear me. Fine. I followed him down the hall to his room.

"Hey, rat-boy! I'm talking to you, you know."

A fist slammed into the wall by my head, making me flinch unintentionally.

"What the hell do you want, baka neko?"

"What's wrong with you lately? I was only going to ask if you're going to pick up Tohru from work."

To tell the truth, Yuki was beginning to scare me. All the other times I'd pissed him off, he'd still been calm, and he's hard to upset anyway. But now, now that face of his which is always unreadable had a clear look of anger on it.

"No, I'm not."

And now he was turning down a chance to be with Tohru? What the hell is going on around here? I know I shouldn't have said what I did next, but I couldn't help it.

"So, you're just going to let me go and find another way to 'take advantage of her kindness,' ne?"

His fist slammed into my jaw before I had a chance to even realize he was swinging at me.

"Just shut up and stay out of my sight. You make me sick."

He slammed the door, and I was left blinking in surprise, and rubbing my jaw, where there was sure to be a large bruise.

"What the hell…just happened…?" I asked myself. I've been wondering that a lot lately. I glanced around, expecting Shigure to appear out of nowhere like before, but he was nowhere to be found. So I went to go find him. 

Shigure's lived with Yuki longer than I have, I thought maybe he'd know what Yuki's issue was. 

"Oi, Shigure."

"Oi, Kyo-kun! This is a change, you looking for me?"

"Do you know...what's up with Yuki?"

"Hm? There's something wrong with Yuki? That must have been what happened to your face."

"Shigure! This is serious!" I told him with a glare to attempt to prove my point. I hardly ever got truly mad at him.

"Well, then, why don't you tell me what happened, Kyo-kun?" he asked me, getting a more serious look on his face. I guess he'd been noticing how tense Yuki was lately too. So I explained what happened to him and then expected him to bring up that jealousy thing again, but he didn't.

"Kyo-kun, I think it'd be best if you avoided Yuki the best you can for awhile."

"I don't care about me, Shigure. I'm used to losing to him and getting hit and stuff. Who I'm worried about is Tohru."

"Tohru-kun? Why?"

"Think about it," I told him with a sigh, "he's been avoiding her and not answering any of her questions. She's going to think he's mad at her, and she's going to get her feelings hurt."

"Then, Kyo-kun, you should talk to her when you pick her up and explain so that doesn't happen."

How does Shigure always manage to say something that makes me feel like an idiot for not realizing it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shouldn't you know this by now?

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 3~

I arrived early, so I stood outside waiting for Tohru. When she came out five minutes later, there was a hurt look in her eyes. Of course, it disappeared when she saw me, but it was there just the same. She must have been wondering what was wrong with Yuki as well.

"Oi, Kyo-kun!"

"Oi, Tohru."

"Where's Sohma-kun today?" she asked, looking up at me.

"He wasn't feeling too well." I told her. Sure, I probably shouldn't have lied, but like I was gonna tell her he basically refused to come after her.

"Oh…I hope he's all right," she said, turning her gaze to the ground.

"Tohru."

"Hai, Kyo-kun?"

"He's not mad at _you_, you know."

She looked up at me, like she was amazed I had known what she was wondering. 

"Kyo-kun?"

"I know he's been kind of a jerk since Saturday, not answering you and things like that…But it's not your fault, okay? I think I did something to piss him off."

"But Kyo-kun, you haven't even done anything…What if it _really_ is me?"

She didn't sound that upset, just a little worried, but when I looked over to her to answer, I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. I guess I was kind of too much in shock to say anything, and truthfully, I didn't really know what to do.

"I…I wanted to become his friend and get to know him better...Kyo-kun…but now…what if he hates me? I must have done something…"

"Tohru, you couldn't upset somebody or make them hate you if your life depended on it." I told her, hoping for a laugh. It didn't work though, much to my disappointment.

"I guess it must have been something really bad. Maybe he's still upset I transformed him in the school hallway the other day."

"That wasn't even your fault!" I protested, "And besides, it's not like anybody saw him! What the hell would he have to be mad about!"

"It's because I'm always doing things like that, without thinking, I mean. If only I would pay attention to what--"

"Knock it off!" I practically yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. I think I might have scared her a bit, but this needed to stop. Damnit Yuki, don't you think of anyone but yourself? You're torturing the one who loves you…

"Tohru, please, just stop it, okay? You didn't do anything and it's not your fault he's being such a dumbass."

"But Kyo-kun--"

I don't know what I was thinking, as a matter of fact, I don't think I was. But I pulled her into a tight hug anyway, ignoring the fact I'd soon be a cat.

"It's not...your fault…okay?"

That was what I told her before turning into a cat, and she caught me and held me in her arms.

"Kyo-kun…thank you…"

By the time we'd got back to the house, I'd transformed back, so nobody but Tohru and I would know what happened, and I wouldn't get yelled at for being careless and just letting myself transform like that. 

"We're home!" Tohru announced, opening the door.

"That's good timing, Tohru-kun! Dinner's on the table."

"I'll be right back! I'm going upstairs to put my stuff away!" she said, running up the stairs.

"Did you explain, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked me as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yea, I did. I'm not too sure she believes me…"

"Ahh, well you've done all you can, ne?"

"I guess…I wish I could do more, though."

Yuki walked in at that moment, and I merely threw a glare in his direction and walked out, planning on going up to the roof again. I wasn't hungry, and I don't think I could stand to look at him for more than five minutes without punching him in the face.

"What's his problem?" I heard Yuki ask Shigure as I reached the back door. I paused a moment, waiting to hear the reply.

"His? What's _yours_?"

I never thought I'd hear Shigure take sides against Yuki, he preferred to remain neutral, after all. I could almost imagine the surprised look on Yuki's face. Smirking to myself, I continued on to my sanctuary from the world.

As I lay on the roof, finally starting to relax, though I was still pissed off about Yuki upsetting Tohru like that, I glanced up into the starlit sky at the moon. There was something strangely comforting to me about looking up at the moon. I guess maybe because it's always been there and hasn't seemed to change.

Soon, I heard someone climbing up the ladder I used to get up here and figured it was Tohru.

"Oi, Tohru. I--" I stopped short, staring in surprise. What the hell was Yuki doing up here?

"Oh, it's you," I said flatly, "what the hell do you want?"

"Tell me, what was Shigure talking about?"

"What Shigure's talking about? What are _you_ talking about, stupid rat?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, baka neko. What's Shigure doing telling me _I'm_ the one hurting Honda-san?"

What? Was he playing innocent now? That damn little…

Before I even realized what I was doing, I'd already smacked him across the face. He glared at me with a look that said 'what the hell was that for?'

"Damnit Yuki, how can you not see what you're doing to her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't see that your pushing her away is destroying her? She thinks you _hate _her!"

"Why would she think that!"

"You tell me, you idiot!" I yelled, standing up, "You can't just keep pushing her away like she doesn't mean anything to you and expect it not to affect her!"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like I was crazy. How could he not realize it?

"Do you have any idea how goddamn obvious it is there's something wrong with you? She asks you what's wrong, and you just say it's nothing! You're too much of a coward to at least tell her you don't want to talk about it! You used to tell her everything and now you won't tell her anything! What do you mean 'why would she think that?'"

"You don't understand what's wrong!" he yelled back, "You don't and you never will!"

"I don't want to! She's the one that needs to! Not me! I don't give a damn about you and I never will! But I'm not going to sit by while you do this to her!" 

He swung at me and missed, and I felt my fist connect hard with his jaw. It'd never felt so good feel a hit connect before. This was beyond my dream of beating him, this was defending Tohru in some way.

After that hit, he'd retreated, and I was left alone on the roof again, now upset, but somehow feeling better than before. I don't know if he was feigning innocence about hurting Tohru or not, but I don't know how he couldn't have seen it. I used to think he really understood her, but now, I'm not so sure. His only excuse, I supposed, would be that he was too wrapped up in his own problems to notice anything else. But still, what was his problem anyway? He'd been acting strange lately, ever since he'd accused me of faking sickness so Tohru would take care of me.

What the hell was going on? Was Shigure right? Was Yuki jealous of me? Feh, but why be jealous of the cat? I'm just an outcast anyway. I'm not part of the Zodiac and I've got an extra curse in addition to being turned into a cat when hugged. Everybody in the family basically hates me, except for a select few. I'm shunned because I had the bad luck to be born with the curse of the cat. What's he possibly got to be jealous of? However bad it may be for him right now, he hasn't got room to talk. He's having a rough time, I've had a rough _life_. He's the one who will never understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 4~

I don't know if Tohru had heard anything of the fight last night on the roof, but if she did, she didn't say anything about it the next morning. She was just her normal cheerful self. Shigure, on the other hand, there was something different with him. I kind of got the feeling he respected me more. Yuki glared at me every time he happened to pass me, and Tohru asked him what happened, seeing as how he had a dark bruise on half of the left side of his face. I bet his fan club will try to kill now for doing that to him, but then again, he probably won't tell them anything anyway. But, back to Tohru, he told her it was no big deal, just another fight between him and I. At least he was being honest with her today. In any case, we headed off to school and whatever. The rest of the day was normal, business as usual.

As was the odd tradition forming around here, things didn't get interesting until the evening. Shigure asked me to go with him to pick up Tohru from work, seeing as how Yuki was still sulking and refused to go anywhere.

"Sure, why not?" I'd said, I was planning on picking Tohru up anyway. So I grabbed my jacket and we headed out the door.

"I have to admit I'm impressed you defended Tohru like that." he said in his normal casual tone.

"Why? Because you think I don't care about anything?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised about how much you've come to care for her."

"What can I say?" I said with a shrug, "There's just something about her."

"Heh, I think it caught Yuki off-guard too. He realizes you care more than he does."

"What do you mean more than he does? And how would you know anyway?"

"You and I both know Yuki cares for Tohru a lot," Shigure said, getting a serious tone in his voice, "but I don't think he would defend her like you did. He wouldn't use his fists to defend her unless maybe her life was in danger or something. But you, on the other hand, are willing to defend her at any time in any way you can."

"Shigure, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're thinking too highly of me."

We picked up Tohru and headed back home for a late dinner that Yuki wasn't present for. Shigure glanced at me and said, "He's turning into you, Kyo."

"Shut up, don't compare me to him." I said, glaring at him from over the cup of green tea I held in my hands. Tohru laughed and commented,

"It's true somewhat Kyo-kun, you never used to show up for dinner. Or lunch or breakfast, for that matter."

"Eh, he's just sulking. He probably wants you to pity him or something." I told her.

"Sulking? Sounds like Kyo to me," Shigure said, glancing at Tohru, "you agree, don't you, Tohru-kun?"

"Hai! I have to admit that it does sound like Kyo-kun!" she answered, laughing again.

"That's not fair, I'm being double-teamed!" I whined.

"Don't get whiny, then you'll start sounding like Momiji." Shigure said laughing.

After dinner, I said goodnight to both of them and retreated to the roof as always. I figured at sleep out there instead of inside again. It was somehow more comfortable out there than it was on the couch. 

I figured the rest of the night would be uneventful, but then I heard Shigure greet someone at the front door. I thought it was strange anyone would be over here this late, since we hardly had vistors anyway, but I remembered since Tohru had arrived, it seemed people were coming and going all the time. Mostly family members, but that Yankee and Hanajima came over often too. I figured it was either the Yankee and Hanajima at the door, returning Tohru's notes from school or something. 

I heard an apology for such a late visit and then tuned it out. I was too tired to try and figure out who it was, though I thought I recognized the voice. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the light, cool breeze that blew sometimes on these spring nights. I heard a quiet creaking sound, so I opened my eyes to find Kagura standing directly above me. 

"Kagura! What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" 

From my position she appeared upside down and she was practically in my face. 

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun! I thought you were sleeping, so I was trying to be quiet because I didn't want to wake you...If I knew you were awake still, I would have said something!" 

"Well...whatever...What're you doing out here so late anyway?" 

"I was worried about you, Kyo-kun." 

"Worried about me? Why?" 

"I don't know. I just had this really weird feeling! So I had to come check on you and make sure you were alright." 

So many strange things were happening lately. What, exactly, was going on? 

"Well, I'm fine," I answered her, "so you don't have to stay here with me." 

__

Waiting for something to happen, I added in my mind. 

"But I want to! I was so worried, Kyo-kun! Can I? Can I please? Onegai~?" 

Kagura may have been acting extremely childish, but I could see the worry in her eyes. She was serious about thinking something was going to happen to me and she was truly worried. 

"All right, all right. Fine. Go get a blanket or something so you don't freeze. It gets really cold out here sometimes." 

Kagura brightened instantly. "Okay!" she said happily, heading back down the ladder, "I'll be right back, Kyo-kun!" 

So Kagura slept comfortably that night, curled against my chest, clinging to my sweatshirt as if for dear life. She felt so warm, and I tightened my arms around her. I was geting sleepier; why was it that when you're all nice and warm you get really sleepy? I guess it's a comfort thing. In any case, I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

In the morning, I woke up feeling well-rested and in high spirits. Kagura was gone, but she'd left the blanket, wrapped it around me. I got down off the roof and headed inside. I was greeted instantly by Tohru and Kagura. They'd become close friends ever since that day they met, shortly after Tohru came to stay with us. 

"Ohayoo, Kyo-kun!" they both chimed. 

"Ohayoo! Something smells good." 

"I helped Tohru-chan make breakfast this morning!" Kagura said with a bright smile, "Come eat something before you leave!"  
"Hai, 'kaasan!" I chirpped happily, sitting down at the table. Tohru giggled at the comment, and Kagura smacked me lightly on the head. 

"Don't get smart, Kyo-kun, just eat." 

"Where's everybody else?" I asked while getting myself some rice. 

"Shigure-san's hiding away in his office working on his next novel!" Tohru informed me. 

"And Yuki-chan had already left. Shi-chan asked why uki-chan was leaving so early and Yuki-chan said he needed to get to school extra early today. I don't think it's true though. He's become distant." Kagura added. 

"He's probably still sulking about that hit the other day. Don't worry about it!" I told them both. I was feeling oddly happy this morning, something I wasn't exactly used to feeling. I wondered what had caused it, and the girls seemed to notice too. They glance at me, then each other curiously, as if to say, _Is it just me, or is Kyo-kun...happy?_, but neither asked me about it. decided I'd stop thinking about it and just enjoy the feeling. 

I think I may have scared that Yankee by being in such a good mood. She asked me repeatedly if I was feeling okay, and even put the back of her hand to my forehead to check for a fever once. Hanajima just looked at me, trying to figure out if I'd gone insane, I think. She glanced from me to the Yankee and finally said, 

"Uo-chan, just enjoy his good mood, it'll probably be gone tomorrow." 

I suspected she was correct, Hanajima usually was. 

I caught myself thinking of Kagura often, what she had said. 

__

I just had this really weird feeling! 

It echoed in my mind as I thought about it, trying to figure it out. So many strange things had been happeneing lately. Yuki was acting stranger than usual, Shigure telling me Yuki was jealous, Kagura being truly afraid I'd suffer some horrible fate, Yuki becoming distant from Tohru...Well, and everybody else, for that matter. 

The only thing that hadn't changed was that Tohru still worried over me and everybody else like she always had, and Kagura still cared as much, if not more, as she always had. 

I felt sort of lost, like all this time I'd just been walking in circles and my life had been turned upside down. Mybe it was just me, maybe _I_ was the only one who'd changed. I began to think Kagura was correct and something was going to happen to me soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously, you know I don't own anything, quit looking at me like that.

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 5~

As soon as Tohru turned the corner to head to her work, Yuki appeared out of nowhere. 

"You and Shigure sure love doing that to me, don't you?" 

"What?" 

"That appearing out of nowhere thing. Like Hanajima." 

His confused look disappeared, replaced with a serious one. 

"I needed to ask you something," he said, turning his attention to some far-off object, "about Honda-san." 

"I don't know why I should tell you anything, but you've caught me in a good mood, so...what is it?" 

I could tell easily he wanted to make a smart comment, that condescending smile had already spread across his face. With a slight shake of his head as he caught himself, though, it was gone. Like how a line disappears when you shake an etch-a-sketch or something. 

"Kyo...Tell me, does Honda-san...hate me?" 

"W-what? What the hell are you going on about? She couldn't hate _you_, or anybody else for that matter, even if she _wanted_ to!" I exclaimed, not really believeing he was asking me this. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"How could she hate _you_, you stupid rat! She only _loves_ you, after all." 

That confused look reappeared on his face. 

"What are you talking about, baka neko?" 

"Didn't you hear me? I said she loves you! Don't you realize that?" 

"Me?" he said, with a small, odd laugh, "What about _you_?" 

"What are you trying to say?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I hated it when he wouldn't get to the point. 

"She loves _you_, baka neko, not _me_, the "stupid rat."" 

"How is that even possible! Nobody gives a damn about me! It's probably just pity on Tohru's behalf and insanity on Kazuma-sensei and Kagura's!" I yelled, knowing full well it wasn't true but saying it anyway. 

A slap in the face, courtesy of Yuki brought me back to reality. I would have thanked him, I did need that, but, well...no. 

"Don't be stupid!" he hissed, "She _does_ love you instead. That's why she favors you." 

"Tohru doesn't favor _anyone_," I protested, "it's not in her nature. She feels she must treat everyone equally and with kindness, even if they don't deserve it." 

"You're not going to start feeling sorry for yourself, are you, baka neko?" 

"I was talking about _you_, idiot!" 

"Baka neko..." Yuki sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and continued, "In any case, I suggest you wake up and realize she loves you before you hurt her." 

He walked off then, just like that. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. But all that time I'd searched for a hint of insencerity in his face, I'd found not the slighest trace, I tried to use the excuse his face never gave emotion of any kind away anyway, but then I remembered his emotions had been very readable lately. And the look on his face as he talked to me had been nothing less than truthful. The only way to resolve this was to talk to Tohru and find out the truth. 

"Will you stop pacing and wandering around the house?" Shigure complained, sticking his head out of his office door, "You're making me nervous and I can't concentrate." 

"I can't help it!" I practically whined, "I need to talk to Tohru _now_, it's _four_, and she doesn't get off until _seven_!" 

"It's only three hours, Kyo-kun, calm down." 

"Three hours is a damn eternity right now, Shigure." 

"Whatever, just settle down, or pace outside, or something. I have to turn this in by tomorrow, or my editor will kill me." 

"It's not my fault you procrastinate. I thought you lived to torment the woman anyway?" 

"Just go, okay?" 

"Fine, fine." 

I headed outside, feeling restless as hell, and briefly considered just running to Tohru's work from here and asking her. I decided against it and sat down on the back step, trying to think of something to remedy this annoying restlessness that was making me feel on edge. Kagura, with her _wonderful_ timing, appeared to help me with my problem. 

"Kyo-kun!" was all I heard before she collided into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist as she did. 

"Hi, Kagura." 

"Hi!" she said happily," I missed you so much!" 

She then demonstrated her death grip and I found it difficult to breathe. 

"Kagura...Kagura, I can't breathe..." 

"You're so silly, Kyo-kun!" 

"How could you miss me so much? You just saw me this morning." 

"I know! But I did! I missed you a lot!" she insisted, using her deathgrip again. 

"Okay, Kagura, okay..." I said with a sigh. I felt annoyed with her for some odd reason. 

...Maybe it was because it felt like she was trying to crush my windpipe. 

"What's the matter, Kyo-kun?" 

"Nothing, Kagura, I--" 

"What happened, Kyo-kun? Tell me! Did Yun-chan hit you too hard?" she looked up at me briefly before grabbing me in a headlock, "Teeell meeee!" 

"Kagura! Come on, let me go!" I protested, trying to escape her grip. 

"Tell me, Kyo-kun! _Now_!" 

"Nothing! It's nothing! I'm just waiting for Tohru to get home so I can talk to her about Yuki! He's been such a jerk to her lately and all..." 

"Oh. Okay!" she said, back to her cheerful side, letting me go and making me fall over backwards since I was trying to escape her deathgrip. I swear, sometimes she as bad as Hatsuharu with his "black" side. 

"Um...Kyo-kun?" 

"What, Kagura?" 

"You won't hate me like Yun-chan does...will you?" 

I looked at her surprised, but not because of her rapidfire changing from cheerful, to psychotic, to cheerful again, and now saddened. Did she really believe he hated her? Yuki was really causing a lot of damage. First Tohru, and now Kagura. Who else was he planning on isolating? For someone who wants so much to learn to live with other people, he sure is working hard to push them all away. 

"Kagura...what?" 

"He hates me, Kyo-kun! He won't even talk to me anymore! At all..." 

"He doesn't hate you, Kagura..." 

"But, Kyo-kun..." 

"Well, forget this!" I said, standing up suddenly, "I'm sick of him! I'm going to go teach him a lesson." 

"Kyo-kun--" 

"I'm not going to let him keep doing this to everyone, Kagura. He's done it to Tohru already, now you, and I can't take it anymore! How many more is he willing to hurt by being goddamn selfish!" 

Storming back through the back door, Kagura trailing me, pleading with me to stop, I headed for Yuki's room. Slamming the door open, I declared, "I am going to kick your ass, rat-boy!"

This earned a complaint from Shigure about the noise, but he stopped in mid-sentence as Kagura grabbed onto his arm and frantically told him he had to stop Yuki and I from fighting.

"What's your problem now, baka neko?"

Why in the hell was he so calm?

"You," I hissed, you and how you're hurting everyone who cares about you! Tohru and Kagura already, and who's next, huh? Are you going to start pushing Hatsuharu away too because he's trying to help you like they were? Hatori when he comes to check on your condition tomorrow? Even Shigure?"

"What are you talking about?"

God, he made me so mad. I just wanted to strangle that skinny neck of his sometimes.

"Damnit, Yuki!" I yelled, slamming a fist into the side of the doorway, ignoring the dull, throbbing pain that arose in my fist as the wood cracked and splintered, "How can you stand there with that goddamn condescending smile on your face and tell _me_ to _wake up_? Do you know what you've done? How can't you!"

"Get to the point!"

"First it was Tohru who thought you hated her because you wouldn't even answer her when she was only trying to find out what was wrong with you!" My other fist slammed into the other side of the doorway just as hard. "Now you've done the same to Kagura! I will absolutely _not_ stand for this! Just because you're having some kind of drama doesn't mean you've got to cause everybody else grief! What the hell is wrong with you and why do you wonder why you can't get people close to you! Because of things like this, damn you!"

There was a silence, and I could hear Kagura still pleading with Shigure. I could imagine clearly her tear-streaked face as she stood with him in his office, holding onto the front of his shirt and looking up at him, as I heard her saying,

"Please, Shi-chan, please…don't let them fight…"

The silence persisted and I heard his reply.

"It will be alright, Kagura…"

"You have to stop them!" she said desperately with a sob, and I could just see them as he pulled her closer, holding her tightly to comfort her.

"It's okay, Kagura, it's all okay…"

"It's not…" she said quietly, but starting to give up as she realized he had no intention of stopping us, "It's all wrong…Shi-chan…"

"It will get worse if they don't fight it out…" he reasoned.

The tense silence dragged on for a few more minutes, though it seemed like an eternity. The only sound to be heard was Kagura's quiet crying, muffled due to the fact her face was buried in Shigure's chest. I caught a look of regret in Yuki's eyes, but it was too late, the damage was done. As he took a step as if he was planning on going to Kagura to apologize, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, talking in a low tone.

"Don't you go near her, Yuki. Don't you even _dare_. You've done enough already."

"Let go of me," he hissed. Even as he said it though, I think he realized that I wasn't going to, and that he wasn't getting anywhere unless he went through me first.

"I don't think so."

"Get out of my way, Kyo."

"You're not going anywhere."

I realized what he was doing as he pulled back his fist, but it was too late to attempt to block, and I wasn't about to back down, so I took the hit. 

His punch hit me hard in the stomach, making me double over. He always managed to hit harder than me, somehow. He had always been stronger… But I didn't care right now, I swung my fist in an uppercut, hitting him in the bottom of the jaw and making his head snap back. He was thrown off-balance, only for a second, but it was enough to take advantage of anyway. My punch missed, it only clipped his shoulder. He was recovering fast and had regained his balance.

I'm not too sure on the rest of the details of the fight, I just remember scoring hard hits and receiving them, sometimes at the same time. I do remember, though, what stopped the fight. We were both down, probably on the verge of collapsing anyway, but somebody sped the process up. You probably suspect I'll say Kagura tackled him, or me, or somehow both of us, since she _is_ psychotic and would do that kind of thing, even if it put her at risk, but it wasn't.

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun! Stop it!"

I turned around quickly, surprised to see Tohru. She was home early? Unfortunetly for me though, Yuki had been in mid-swing as she ran in, and me not paying attention led to taking a hit in the side of my head. To make things worse, I then collided into Tohru as I fell back, since she had been standing right behind me, and was promptly transformed.

Holding the orange cat that was now me in her arms, she glanced at Yuki with a strange, unreadable expression. He had a similar expression, and I wondered briefly in my pain-stricken daze what thought passed between them. Tohru grabbed my clothes from the pile they had fallen into on the floor, and walked out of Yuki's room without a word.

Tohru headed upstairs to her room, and said she'd be right back as she set me on her bed, putting my clothes on the edge of the bed. I wondered why, and heard her talking with Kagura. She told Kagura I was okay, and patiently answered all of Kagura's rapidfire 'are you sure?' and 'what happened to him?' questions. That may not be a big deal, but then I heard something that just about tore me apart. Even though it was muffled, due to the fact the door was closed, and Tohru was halfway down the stairs, I heard every word of Kagura's clearly.

"It was…my fault…Tohru-chan…I brought it up in the first place…"

Tohru tried to tell her otherwise, but Kagura suddenly interrupted her. She asked Tohru to tell me she was sorry, and I could hear her running footsteps followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

I had gone in the fight with Yuki standing against his treatment of Kagura and Tohru, but I had done was make things worse. Was I really any better?

…

No.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know it!

Note: I'm trying to get out a chapter a day, so you guys don't have to put up with too much suspense! Wish me luck^^ *throws Pocky to all the awesome reviewers*

---------------------

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 6~

By the time Tohru had come back with ice and filled Shigure in on what happened, I had changed back. I didn't look up as she entered and she sat beside me on the bed, placing an ice pack on my jaw. Her hands were cold from the ice and a chill ran through my body.

"Sorry," she apologized as she saw me shiver.

"I'm the one who should be." I muttered, not realizing at first I'd actually said that out loud.

"Kyo-kun, what's going on?"

"_Everything's_ all wrong. _All_ of it. I blame myself, really."

"Kyo-kun?"

"I started that fight with Yuki. It's my fault and now Kagura thinks it's hers," I clenched my left fist tightly, "and she had nothing to do with it. I just can't control myself."

"But why?"

"Yuki's become more distant, as you know," I said, "and then he made you think he hated you because he was too much of a damn coward to tell you what was wrong."

Tohru just looked at me, listening as I ranted on.

"And that pissed me off enough as it was, but now Kagura's thinking the same thing! She actually asked me if I'd 'hate her one day like Yun-chan does.' And he tells _me_ to wake up? Feh! Just because I know nobody, especially someone like you, Tohru, can love the cat doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Kyo-kun--"

"I mean it's not like I don't love you, but how could I ask you to even consider being with me?"

"Kyo-kun…"

"they'd probably just yell at me some more, saying I was trying to take advantage of you kindness or something. And they'd probably laugh at you and say your pity for the baka neko was going too far!"

"Kyo-kun!"

"What?"

"But I do!"

"You do…?" I asked confusedly, waving my hand in the air as a gesture for clarification.

"I do love you!"

She leaned over to hug me tightly, reaching to put her arms around my neck.

"Tohru--"

The warning came too late and I was a cat again.

"I'm sorry," she said with a nervous laugh, "I was so happy that you love me too I wasn't thinking properly."

"You apologize too much," I told her suddenly, "it's like you think everything's your fault or something."

Tohru looked at me curiously, head titled to one side, "You think so, Kyo-kun?"

"It's like you try to take the blame for everybody else. It's not right."

She looked back at me with a smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

I headed downstairs a few minutes later to be greeted by Shigure as I walked in the kitchen.

"Feeling better, Kyo-kun?"

"A little, I guess. Where's Yuki?"

I had passed by his room and he hadn't been there.

"Back at the house. To apologize to Kagura."

"Yea, well I hope she goes psychotic again and decks him for that cheap shot." I said, rubbing the side of my head.

"It wasn't, really."

"I know," I sighed, "I should have been paying attention. But I'm still mad at him."

"It's understandable," Shigure said with a sly smile, "you were only trying to protect your loved ones after all."

"Yea, yea, it's 'cute,' right?"

"You know me too well," he said with a laugh.

"I'm just used to you teasing me, that's all."

"Well you know I don't mean it."

"Yea, I know."

"In all sincerity, it _was_ admirable of you."

"Even though I just screwed things up more?"

"Even though," he said with a nod, "it shows how devoted you are to them and what you're willing to do for them."

Tohru came downstairs to grab a soda from the fridge, tying to read her science book at the same time. She set the book on the kitchen counter and declared she was going to give up. Shigure offered to help her study for her test later, but she declined, saying he shouldn't go through any extra trouble.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation, I was trying to figure out how I could apologize to Kagura, make upsetting her up to her, and convince her it wasn't her fault in any way, shape, or form. Wondering why Shigure and Tohru had suddenly fallen silent, I glanced up from my contemplating to see Yuki standing in the front entryway.

Tohru gave him an odd look and headed upstairs without saying anything. His hand was at his side, slightly raised, as if he wanted to reach out and stop her as she passed. He didn't though, just glanced worriedly at Shigure, who looked calmly back. The tables had been turned; Yuki was now the one afraid _Tohru_ hated _him_.

I got up to leave, knowing Yuki wanted to talk to Shigure about Tohru.

"Kyo."

I looked back at the sound of Yuki's voice with a glare.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you." I said over my shoulder and walked out.

I had been planning on heading up to the roof, but I figured I would just go apologize to Kagura, even if it was getting a little late. It was maybe about seven, so she'd be there.

Before leaving, I climbed halfway up to the ladder to the roof and tapped on Tohru's window.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing?"

"Well, Yuki apparently wants to talk to me. I didn't want to chance going through the house and running into him."

"Oh."

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the main house to apologize to Kagura, convince her it's not her fault that it happened. I thought I'd tell you first though, you know, so you wouldn't worry."

"I understand, Kyo-kun! I'll tell Shigure too, so he doesn't worry either. I'll wait until later, when Sohma-kun's not around, so he won't follow you."

"Thanks, Tohru."

Halfway to the main house, it started raining. And I don't mean lightly. Damn sudden showers. I could just imagine Shigure laughing at me right now.

"That baka neko Kyo-kun should have taken an umbrella!"

With a sigh, I walked through the large wooden gate of the main house. It was closed, and looked heavy, dark, and ominous in the pouring rain and quick flashes of lightning. It was not locked, thank God, and actually rather light, for a pair of giant wooden doors.

I figured Kagura had gone to talk to Hatori, just about everybody confided in him, he was an attentive listener, and always there when you needed him. Sure enough, as I peered through his window, I could see her curled on a pillow, covered with a blanket; she'd fallen asleep on the floor. Hatori was nowhere in sight, but just as I was about to knock, he opened the door.

"What is it?"

"I needed to talk to Kagura," I explained, noting the annoyed look on his face. He was probably upset with Yuki and I for not stopping when Kagura asked. He started to answer me, but stopped at the sound of Kagura's voice. She always was a light sleeper."Who is it, Tori-chan?"

"Kyo," he said, turning to her, "he said he needs to talk to you."

"I'll be right there!" she said, going into the other room for a minute.

"What happened to Yuki?" Hatori asked me, stepping back from the doorway to let me in.

"Something happened to Yuki?" I asked, confused.

"Apparently. Shigure told me to keep a lookout for him because he was coming to apologize to Kagura, but he never did."

"That's strange…" I said slowly, wondering what was going on, "he said he was going to and left, then came back later."

Kagura returned and Hatori left, saying he was going to call Shigure and talk with him about it. Too busy wondering why Yuki had lied about going to Kagura, I didn't answer, or hear, Kagura's question and she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Ne? Sorry. What did you say?"

"What is Tori-chan going to talk to Shi-chan about?"

"Oh, well, Yuki said he was going to come over here to apologize to you, but according to Hatori, he never did. Is that right?"

She tilted her head a minute, glancing up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Hai. I haven't seen him since the fight."

"It wasn't your fault, you know." I told her, reminded of my conversation with Tohru when she had thought Yuki hated her.

"But--"

"But nothing. I let things get out of control, and that's it. It's my fault, not yours, okay?"

"Okay…" she sighed and focused her attention on the floor.

"Kagura."

"What, Kyo-kun?"

"I'm serious, okay? It wasn't your fault at all. So quit blaming yourself. It wasn't because you brought it up, it was because I couldn't stand to know he'd done that to you too and not do anything about it."

She glanced up at me and I'd have to do one of the hardest things in my life as she said what she did.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…love me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything! Quit staring at me! 

Note: I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! ^^ Sorry for the super short chapter, but it seemed like such a good place to end! Plus, I didn't think you all would wanna wait too much longer to find out what happened. ^^; Chapter 8 should be up sometime this evening!

------------------------

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 7~

"Kagura…"

"Answer me, Kyo-kun, please…"

"Of course I love you…"

"You know what I mean, Kyo-kun, more than just a friend."

I should have said something, but, to be honest, I had no idea what to tell her. Sure, I do love Tohru, but…I've come to care for Kagura a great deal too, and right now I couldn't tell who I cared about more.

"I guess…that I was right…"

"Kagura?"

"I could tell you cared about her more, Kyo-kun. Maybe…Well, you never really cared for me that much anyway, ne?"

"That's not true…"

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. But, you do love Tohru-chan, don't you?"

"Well, yea…"

"Then I guess I've lost to my rival…" she tried to smile through her tears, a small sad smile. "I hope that if I can't make you happy, Kyo-kun, then she can."

I pulled her into tight hug, as a sort of apology. There wasn't much else I could do, and I thought maybe holding her wasn't a good idea, because what if she were to start thinking, _I'll never be held like this again by him…Only Tohru-chan will now…_? Then I'd probably be making things worse, making her more upset. But hell, at this point, I didn't much care. I tightened my hold on her and whispered an apology. She didn't answer, and when I let her go, she stood, tears still falling from her eyes, staring at me for a moment, as if she'd never see me again.

I had left not too long after that, not wanting to stay and end up upsetting her more. I wondered if I'd ever be able to face Kagura again, after breaking her heart. As I walked out of main gate, I passed by Hatori.

"Maybe I shouldn't have warned Tohru against getting involved with the Sohmas, but Kagura instead."

I know he didn't really intend to hurt or blame me with that statement, but even so I could feel the stabbing pain of regret. I wonder, did Hatori feel like this once he realized he couldn't heal Kana's heart?

Too bad for me this isn't as simple as erasing Kagura's memory.

I arrived home at some late hour, since I'd ending up wandering around half the town while thinking a lot of things over. Like how I was ever going to be able to face Kagura again after doing that to her. She's selfless too, just like Tohru.

_I hope that if I can't make you happy, Kyo-kun, then she can._

I think it must have been at least one in the morning, but then ,who cares? I had bigger problems. I didn't bother going into the house, I didn't want to wake anyone up. Instead I headed straight to the roof, only to find Yuki there.

"I knew you'd come back eventually and head up here." he told me in a casual tone, as if maybe we were old friends meeting again for the first time in a long while.

"What the hell do you want?"

I didn't appreciate him being here in what has become my personal getaway, but I also didn't feel like fighting with him. I was tired, maybe a little depressed, and just wanted him to leave.

"Where were you?"

"Who cares…"

Yuki looked at me curiously, head tilted slightly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Everything's peachy. I only ruined Kagura's life." I said flatly, glancing up at the moon.

"Hm…So now you're trying to find a way to hurt her and Honda-san at the same time?"

He smirked at me, guessing I wouldn't let him get away with a comment like that. Well, I wasn't going to let him win. With a sigh and not so much as a glare, I headed back down to the living room to sleep on the couch. I know he must have been confused, I'd never even thought of turning down a fight with him before. He'll probably keep annoying me until I listen to what he has to say or whatever, he won't let me avoid him forever.

But I don't care anymore, I really don't…

I stayed up on the roof pretty much all day the next day. Yuki didn't come to annoy me, amazingly, and neither did anyone else. As a result, I had plenty of time to reflect. I had come to care for both Kagura and Tohru very much, and I kind of felt I didn't have the right to choose whose heart got broken and whose didn't. Of course, I can't be with both either. I wondered if maybe I should have chosen Kagura, she was there first, after all, but then, that's kind of a stupid reason to chose her, isn't it? I guess if Tohru were here with me right now and I was telling her this, she'd say I did the right thing by being honest with Kagura. But then, if that's true, why do I feel like I just made things worse?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothin'.

Note: Argh! Sorry for the major delay! Guess I've ruined my updating schedule already! Sorry, minna!; I got stuck by writer's block though, so I guess that's my excuse. I'm back, however! I've got a good start on Chapter 9, so hopefully it'll be up sometime this weekend! Thing's are winding down, we're on the home stretch! And this concludes you random authoress' excuse!

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 8

"Kyo-kun…?"

Opening my eyes, I found Tohru standing above me. The sky was dark, the stars were out, and I was just about to go to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you," she said, "but you've been up here all day and I thought you might be hungry."

"You didn't wake me. I was just going to go to sleep, but I hadn't yet. I'm okay, though." I told her, even though that was far from the truth. Hm…Far from the truth. I must be turning into Yuki. Great, _another _wonderful and much-needed _problem_.

"Well, maybe in terms of being hungry. But really, you're not okay at all, are you, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked me, sitting beside me on the roof.

"Not at all." I said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk with me about it? Whenever I talked about my problems or fears with Mom, it always made me feel better afterwards."

So I told her what had happened when I went to see Kagura to apologize yesterday and the scene with Yuki when I got back, along with everything I had, and currently, felt. She let me finish talking before she said anything.

"That's why Sohma-kun seemed distracted," she said, glancing off at the horizon thoughtfully, "he must have been wondering as to why you turned down a fight with him."

"Yea, guess so. Hah, I wish I could have seen the look on his face…"

"He still had it this morning," Tohru said, "like this!"

She made an imitation of Yuki's expression, her eyes opened wide in surprise and her mouth slightly open. We both broke into laughter at her imitation then fell silent as our laughter slowly trailed off. We both glanced up at the stars, thinking our own thoughts.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better, Kyo-kun." she told me, favoring me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"I can't help but be happy around you," I said, "your optimistic happiness is contagious."

"That's what Hana-chan says too, but she's still not too cheerful, is she?" Tohru asked with a giggle.

"Hah, yea. That's true."

"Hm…Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Um, you know…Well, why _did_ you turn down a chance to fight Sohma-kun?"

"Well, at the time, I blamed it on being tired and upset over what happened with Kagura, but now that I think of it…" I paused a minute and she waited patiently while I gathered my thoughts. "Now I think even if I had been perfectly fine I would still have declined."

"Does this mean Haru-san was right?"

Tohru said it to herself mostly, but when she saw the curious look on my face, she explained.

"Do you remember when I first met Haru-san? The day Sohma-kun got sick?"

"Yea, I do. Hatsuharu transformed so we could get Yuki home and Shigure had a field day with how ridiculous we all looked walking like that."

Tohru laughed at the memory, "We did look odd. Well anyway, Haru-san said he noticed you and Sohma-kun fought less, like there was less tension between you and Sohma-kun or something. He thought it was because of my influence that you'd become more tolerant of each other."

"I guess that could explain it. But what I really want to know is why he's being such a jerk. I think it has to do with more than just jealousy."

"That's what Hatori-san said!"

"Hatori? When'd you talk to him?"

"Oh! Sometime this afternoon. Kagura called me and asked me to come over because "there's just some things ever Tori-chan doesn't get." And I talked to him on my way home, because he offered to walk me home, even though I told him he didn't have to."

"Oh."

"Kyo-kun."

"What, Tohru?"

"Um, Kagura-chan said that you shouldn't be sad for her. She said she's really glad you could be so honest with her and trust her to understand."

"It was what I should have done in the first place…"

I should have told Kagura sooner rather than add insult to injury by waiting until she was already upset by Yuki and I. Tohru touched my arm lightly, in a gesture to both get me to look up at her and comfort me.

"Kyo-kun, she doesn't care if you should have done it sooner or later, or even at all. What she does care about is whether or not you did, and you did! That's _all_ that matters."

"Tohru?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

She returned my smile warmly.

"No problem."

Tohru told me that she was going to talk to Yuki and see if she could get him to tell her what was wrong. I wished her luck, but really, I doubted she needed it. He may resist at first, but eventually he will break down and tell her. He trusts her unwaveringly, and he feels comfortable telling her about how he feels. Some people, even if you hardly know them, you feel as if you can trust them; that they are sincere. Tohru is one of those people; she's easy to trust.

Along with her plans of getting Yuki to tell her what was wrong, Tohru also informed me Kagura had asked her to come over again, might I want to come?

I told her I didn't think I should, it'd be too awkward.

"But tell Kagura I'm sorry. I don't want her to think I'm turning into Yuki."

"I'll explain the situation completely, Kyo-kun! Don't worry about it!" Tohru assured me with a smile.

Yuki finally cornered me (or maybe I cornered him) that afternoon. He walked into the kitchen behind me, asking where Tohru had disappeared to. Today was supposed to be her day off of work.

"She's off talking with Kagura at the main house, unlike _some_ people."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I went to apologize to Kagura that night too, rat-boy. But Hatori and Kagura both said they hadn't seen you at _all_. So tell me, Yuki, _where_ were _you_?"

"That's not really any of your business, now is it?"

"I'm sure even if Kagura doesn't ask, Hatori will. And he won't stop annoying you until he gets an answer, since he actually cares about Kagura, unlike _you_. Save yourself the trouble."

"How dare you tell me who I do and don't care for!"

"Well, so now you care about Kagura? Why the hell did you lie then! Why are you so intent on pushing people that care about you away!"

He stared back at me coldly, a sudden fury had been reawakened in him, and he was planning on giving me a piece of his mind. He didn't appreciate me telling him who he did and didn't care about.

"Okay, fine," he said a conversational tone, but then his voice grew cold. "I'm a damn jerk and a hypocrite and I love pushing people away while complaining--_at the same time_!-- that no one's there for me. Okay? Is _that_ what you want to hear?"

A deadly silence hung in the air, and things were made even more tense by his harsh sarcasm. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of us had thrown a punch, but we both just stood there staring each other down. Keeping my voice as even as I could I answered him.

"Well, Yuki, that's _great_. Too bad it's not an _apology_. Why would I want to hear that? Shouldn't you be saying that to the ones you've been pushing away?"

The look in his eyes was something beyond hatred. He knew that I was right, and he couldn't accept that. He hated it when I proved him wrong, but now, with something this serious, me proving him wrong just got even worse. An even harder blow to his ego.

"You sure harp on me a lot for pushing people away when you're the same," he said with a smirk, "I wonder how many _you've_ hurt?"

The silence came back with a vengeance as soon as it had left. I tried not to let my rage take control. He knew he'd hit the right spot by comparing me to who I hated most, him. He knew it and that condescending smirk on his face told me so. _How do you like that, baka neko?_

"At least I'm not too much of a coward to admit it. Unlike _some_ people."

"You have everything and don't even know it!" he hissed suddenly with venom-coated words, "People will accept you, and they're attracted to you, you have Honda-san's love, and you're free enough to do what you want because you're not considered part of the family. But you want more! You're always declaring you'll beat me and join the Sohmas, but what for? To become trapped in the cage? That hateful place? Why do you think I've tried to leave? You're so damn _selfish_!"

He might as well have hit me, because I was reeling in shock. He really was jealous of me…and he's right, I guess. I have a lot of things to be thankful for that I'm not, and I want to join the family just because I'm sick of being left out of everything. I can't stand it when _he_ proves me wrong.

Just then, Shigure came through the front door, who knows where he'd been (probably annoying Hatori with Ayame). The tense feel in the air dissipated as Yuki and put on false attitudes and acted like we weren't about to rip each other's throats out. He greeted us, we greeted him back. He informed us he'd just came from the main house (as I suspected) and that Tohru had said she'd be home in about an hour to cook dinner. I let Yuki have the last words and went (partly as an excuse to get away from Yuki, I regret to admit) to go walk Tohru home. If I took the long way there, I'd get there just in time.

When I got there, I found out Shigure had told me what Tohru had said because he knew as a fact I'd go after her. Kagura and Tohru were standing outside the entry gate waiting for me, and as soon as I got within distance, Kagura tackled me.

"Kyo-kun! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oi, Kagura."

"Tohru-chan said you were afraid to come back! Why?"

"Well…because…"

"Tell me, Kyo-kun! You know you can tell me."

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore, Kagura…"

I felt kind of awkward telling her this, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I'd seen Hatori watching us from the other side of the gate, but I don't think that was the reason. Kagura's expression softened a little.

"But it's okay, Kyo-kun!"

"It's okay?" I echoed, somewhat surprised. She seemed to have recovered so quickly, already telling me she forgave me.

"Didn't Tohru-chan explain to you? I asked her to…"

"She did," I confirmed, "but…"

"But nothing, Kyo-kun!" Kagura exclaimed, grabbing me in a headlock, "Just 'cause I can't be with you doesn't mean I don't want to see you never ever ever again! I thought you knew me better…"

"Well," I answered, "so did I, but you change so much, Kagura! It's nearly impossible to understand you!"

Tohru and Kagura giggled, and I laughed, feeling good for the first time in quite a while. I felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and it had; the weight of the guilt over Kagura. I felt more at ease, happier, in better spirits and whatever, and I think the girls did too, as we laughed together under the azure sky. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Three words: Do. Not. Own.

Note: Hah, sorry guys, another cliffhanger;;

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 9

Things were slowly returning to normal around here, except for Yuki. His attitude _had _improved, and he _did_ apologize to Tohru and Kagura (though who knows if it was sincere, the way he' been acting), but something was still off. He was still a bit distant; not as close to Tohru as before, less willing to tell her things. I felt it was my fault, in a way. He didn't want to get attached to her because he knew she loved _me_, not _him_. The way he saw it, that'd never change. So he was trying to save himself some pain, and she was hurt instead. Because of me.

But right now I had no time to think about it. Right now, Hanajima and that Yankee were over and I had to make sure I was careful and not be transformed in front of them. I noticed Hanajima would glance curiously (suspiciously?) over at Yuki every few minutes. I was sure she could see through that false cheerfulness of his. He'd donned his everything's-fine-and-dandy-in-the-world-of-Prince-Yuki demeanor that fooled all his fans at school so they wouldn't annoy him. Tohru played along, and if that Yankee saw through it too, so was she. Hanajima knew it as a fact everything was _not_ fine, and she asked him what was wrong after making sure Tohru wouldn't be there to save him.

"Tohru-chan?"

"Hai, Hana-chan?"

"Would you mind making me some tea?"

"Me too, please." Uo said, raising her hand.

"And me," I said, guessing what they were up to.

"Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked him, pausing at the kitchen entrance.

"I'm fine, thanks." he said, favoring her with a smile.

Tohru retreated to the kitchen and Hanajima and Uo turned to stare at Yuki.

"Something's bothering you, Sohma-kun." Hanajima said. It wasn't a question, she _knew_.

"Nothing is," he insisted, retuning her stare.

I wondered how he could, she had eyes that seemed to see through you to your soul. Kind of creepy. Then again, Yuki's not exactly normal, and kind of creepy himself with those huge, emotionless violet eyes of his.

"Look," Uo said, slamming her palm down hard on the smooth wood of the floor, "cut the crap. Tohru may be playing along with you, and you've fooled everyone else at school, but it's so damn _obvious_."

"You've grown distant from Tohru-chan." Hanajima stated in that tone of hers that never gave away any emotion or what she really felt.

"Yea, you have. You've got a problem, _Prince_, and it's hurting Tohru-chan _still _even if it's not as bad as it was before. Isn't that right, orangey?"

"Yea, and I'd _love _to know what that is, Yuki," I agreed, ignoring the fact Uo had just insulted me. I called her "that Yankee," she called me "that orange-head." It balanced.

Tohru came back just then, and the four of us acted like everything was fine. Uo, Hanajima, and I thanked Tohru, taking our cups as she handed them to us. Then we all went back to acting, hiding behind false happiness and playing along with the false happiness.

I hadn't expected Uo and Hanajima to confront Yuki like that, but maybe I should have. They were very protective of Tohru, after all, and since his being distant was hurting her, they were going to solve the problem and put a stop to it.

But anyway, here I was, walking Tohru home from work, talking with her about Yuki, of all people.

"I want to know what's wrong with Sohma-kun…I want to help him…" Tohru was saying.

"I want to know too. He said that I have everything and don't know it, but that's not completely true, and the same could be said about him…"

"Hai," Tohru agreed with a nod, "he doesn't realize that he has a lot of people that support and accept him, like Hana-chan and Uo, chan, and Shigure-san, and myself, and you, Kyo-kun. But maybe you're not a good example because you really can't stand him." she finished with a nervous laugh.

"Still though, I do accept what he is. Even if I don't support him," I pointed out. There was really only one time I can ever remember worrying about him, and that was that day he'd gotten sick and we had to take him home courtesy of Hatsuharu's zodiac form. But of course I wasn't _really_ worried, I was just afraid if something happened to him, I'd _never_ get my chance to beat him, that's all.

…

No, I am _not_ in denial, okay? Shut up.

"Mmm…I guess you're right, Kyo-kun. I wonder, is there a way we could make him realize how everyone--ah!"

Tohru had tripped over something, so I pulled her toward me to try and stop her fall, and she ended up falling on top of me, making me transform. Sometimes she seems a bit clumsy to me, and sometimes I swear she could trip over a grain of sand. But I don't mean any harm by it, it's just like she's cursed or has bad balance or something. In any case, upon realizing what happened, she apologized immediately.

"Kyo-kun! I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, and nobody saw, so it's okay." I assured her, then changed the subject, "What were you saying about Yuki?"

"Ne…? Oh! I wonder if there is a way we can get Sohma-kun to realize how he has a lot of people that do support and accept him," she said, gathering up my clothes and picking me up as well.

"I wonder how we would do such a thing," I said, mostly to myself, "he can't even see there are people who care about him. I'm not even sure he realizes how much you care about him sometimes. Especially lately."

"You mean, with how distant he's being, Kyo-kun?"

"Mhm. Exactly."

"I think that…ano…Since he found out he thinks everyone's turned against him for some reason."

"You mean, about us?"

"Hai. I think he believe that now that I love you, and you love me back, that I won't support him anymore, and maybe--"

"But that's stupid," I blurted out, not really meaning to interrupt her, "why would you stop supporting him just because of me? He knows you don't play favorites."

"I know, Kyo-kun, but I think he thinks I'll leave him…Leave him alone like he was before…And he doesn't want that…"

Tohru suddenly looked as if she was about to cry, and I would have hugged her, or at least put my arm around her shoulders, but I was still a cat, so I just nuzzled her arm, purring softly.

"Don't cry, Tohru, we'll find a way to help him," I told her, not believing I had just agreed to help Yuki. Tohru really is a miracle worker.

"But what if we can't? What if he never comes out of this sort of depression he's in? I…I miss the Sohma-kun I used to know, Kyo-kun…"

"Hey, hey, you're suppose to be the optimist, remember? You sure are being negative. I told you, we'll find a way."

"Really, Kyo-kun?"

"Tohru, would I lie to you?"

"Nope!"

"Well then, there's your answer." I told her, smiling the best a cat could, and she smiled warmly back. The moment would have been perfect if I hadn't transformed back just then.

"I really can't catch a break, can I?" I muttered to myself.

Tohru just laughed as she turned around quickly and held my clothes behind her back for me to grab.

"Oi, Kyo-kun, Tohru-kun! Welcome home!"

That was the first thing we heard as we walked up to the house as Shigure called out his greeting.

"You have visitors!" he informed us with that so-cheerful-it's-scary smile of his after we returned his greeting.

"Visitors?" I questioned, "What the hell are you talking about?" I hoped he by 'visitors' he didn't mean 'family members.'

"Hana-san and Uo-san are her to talk to Kyo-kun," Shigure explained patiently, "and Tohru-kun too, of course."

"But I told Kagura-chan I'd be over again since I had a day off to help her with her project!" Tohru exclaimed in a distraught tone of voice, "I can't let either of them down!"

"Project?" Now I was thoroughly confused. Hanajima and that Yankee wanted to talk to _me_, and Kagura's got a secret project?"

"I know, Tohru-kun, calm down," Shigure told her, "they said they'd talk to you when you got home when I explained you were going to help Kagura. They said just call before you leave the main house and they'll come to walk you home and talk to you then. By the way, do you know where Yuki is?"

"Oh, he's visiting Haru-san today! Kagura told me he was planning to when I talked with her yesterday. Haru-san and Sohma-kun to come over."

"A project…" I said, mostly to myself, still trying to figure out what Kagura could possibly be up to.

"If you're so curious, Kyo-kun, go over there," Shigure told me.

I glanced over at Tohru for some help.

"I don't know, she's never mentioned it until yesterday," Tohru told me with a sort of sympathetic look, "so I don't know either. Sorry, Kyo-kun!"

"Well, I don't want to go over there if Yuki's over there. I'll end up starting a fight."

I didn't think I could be near him without wanting to punch him in the face with all that's been going on lately, and the last thing I needed was to cause a scene at the main house and have Akito mad at me. Then again, it's not like I'd ever given a damn about what Akito thought before, so I really don't know why I didn't want to go. I think it was because even though Kagura had forgiven me, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy around her.  
Walking into the living room, we said our hellos to Hanajima and Uo, and when Tohru left we got down to business.

"I assume you're wondering why we wanted to talk to you," Hanajima said in her usual indifferent tone.

"Well, yea," I answered, "why me?"

"You see, orange-head, as well all know, the Perfect Prince Yuki has got some serious issues," Uo said, "and we're going to find out what they are."

"And what about Tohru? Shigure said you'd talk to her, and she'll just deny everything and try to protect Yuki."

"No doubt of that, orangey."

"But," Hanajima said before I could say anything, "she won't know what we're up to. We'll just tell her to leave him alone for awhile, give him time to work it out. And she probably will. That is when we strike and implement our grand master plan."

I could just imagine Hanajima and Uo rubbing their hands together and laughing evilly. Scary.

"So what is our 'grand master plan?'"

Mischievous grins worthy of the Cheshire cat himself spread across both of their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The answer is no.

Note: Arghhhhhhhh! I am so sorry that I took so long to update and then give you a short chapter -- See, I forgot about this thing called 'school' that is out to eat up all my time, and finals were dumped on me this week too. (Blah blah blah, see me whine) But, the good news is, school is now over and I suddenly have all this free time to work on this fic. Yes!

And this is where I beg for ideas! See, I have no idea what Kagura's secret project could be, I guess I kind of randomly threw it in. I think it has something to do with Yuki. But anyway, if you have any ideas to what it could be and would leave them in your review or something, I'd love you forever

Oh, and this has nothing to do with anything, really, but if you happen to be a Kingdom Hearts fan as well as a FB fan, then watch out for "The Sora Project" that I'm working on.

Anyway, enough advertising and rambling.

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 10

"Whoa, those grins of yours are starting to scare me," I said to both of them, only half joking. Neither really smiled that often, especially a huge grin like that.

"Your mission, cat-boy, whether you chose to accept it or not--and you better--" Uo started, pounding her fist into her right hand. Hanajima interrupted her.

"_Our_ mission," she corrected, "is to get Yuki to tell us what is wrong with him."

"Oh yea? That's it?"

"Calm down, kitty-cat!" Uo said, grabbing me in a headlock, "You didn't let us explain _how_."

"So tell me already," I demanded, trying to pull out of her grip. Damn, she was freakishly strong. "And let go while you're at it."

"It's simple," Hanajima said, "blackmail."

"You're not serious! What good will that do?" I exclaimed, not believing this was Hanajima 'grand master plan.' What in the hell did we have to blackmail Yuki with? Everyone thought he was _perfect_ and _loved_ him and probably wouldn't believe anything bad about him anyway. Man, and I'd always thought Hanajima was pretty smart. The only thing was his zodiac form, I guess, but there was no way Hanajima of the Yankee could know about that, right? Because Tohru wouldn't tell them…

"Think about it," the Yankee told me, "he has a scarily obsessive fan club of idiots that, well, obsess, over him."

"So?" I asked in an annoyed tone because and hated it when people wouldn't get to he point and she _still_ had me in a headlock.

"Well, why do you think they never come over here?" Hanajima asked.

"Because they've got their twisted code of honor that doesn't allow for them to bother him at home?" Yuki's obsessive group had three rules: don't touch his things or him, don't bother him at home, and plus each class had to refer to him in a certain way. I think it was either Sohma-kun, Prince Yuki or Yuki-kun. I don't know, but it was stupid.

"Because they don't know where he lives, baka neko! That's their cover," Uo said, finally letting go of me, "because they can't let it be known they don't know where their Precious Prince Yuki Sohma, then one boy they obsess over endlessly, lives. They'd rewrite their little rules in a minute and run right over if they knew. That would drive him insane, listening to that stupid chant of their over and over and over!"

The Yankee broke into a fit of evil laughter just then, and I just looked at her like she was a nut. It made sense, though. If there was anything else besides Akito that Yuki was afraid of, it'd probably be his little club.

Tohru called, and the Yankee and Hanajima left for the main house to go get Tohru. Shigure bid them farewell and turned to me after closing the front door.

"So, Kyo-kun, what did they have to say?"

So I told him the whole plan and he laughed and said it was just crazy enough to work. I made a comment on how I thought it was _too_ crazy to work, and Shigure opened his mouth to reply, but we suddenly heard Hatsuharu's voice outside. Shigure and I both looked in the direction of his voice as if we could see through the walls of the house that separated us from Haru.

"Is it really that much to ask? Too much to tell someone who's worried about you what the hell is wrong with you? Oi, Yuki! Listen to me, damnit! Yuki!"

This was followed by the slamming of the front door, the appearance of a pissed off Yuki, who retreated to his room, and the entrance of a tired-looking Hatsuharu.

I hoped Shigure was right about this plan working.

"What happened?" Shigure and I asked at the same time, similar looks of concern on our faces.

"Everything was fine, I guess, he sure acted like it, or tried to. He was acting strange, so I asked him what was wrong and he got all pissed off about it and stormed off saying he didn't want to talk about it."

"Stranger than usual?" I asked him.

"Mhm. Like he was depressed or something," Haru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I wish I could understand him."

"I think we all do," Shigure said, sighing as well, "but I guess all we can do is just give him his space and leave him alone."

"Maybe," Haru agreed somewhat reluctantly, "anyway, I'd better get back home. Kagura wanted me to help her and Tohru, and if I'm back too late, she'll probably kill me."

"Her project again?" Shigure asked with a slight smile.

"Yea," Haru said with a nod.

"Hey, Haru, what is her project about anyway?"

"Hey, well, I'm out of here!" he said after I asked, stepping out of the door with an extremely out-of-character cheerful wave.

"Bye, Kyo-kun!"

"Hey, get back here, Hatsuharu!"

He was already halfway down the front walkway by the time I'd said it.

"Nobody tells me anything anymore, " I muttered to myself.

"Nobody told you anything in the first place, Kyo-kun," Shigure pointed out.

"Thanks, Shigure, really," I said dryly.

"Don't you feel like a mushroom, Kyo-kun?"

I gave Shigure one of those you're-a-certified-nutcase-aren't-you looks.

"_What_?"

"You know, Kyo-kun. In the dark about everything. Like a mushroom grows in the dark or whatever," he explained, waving his arms for emphasis.

I don't know if I was just really stressed out and snapped or what, but I found that amazingly hilarious and started laughing.

"I… am… a… mushroom!" I gasped between laughs.

Shigure shook his head as I laughed, probably sorry he'd said it.

"You're a nut, that's what you are."

Yuki didn't leave his room since he'd got home with Hatsuharu following. I'd tried to find out what Kagura's project was from Tohru, but she just smiled and told me Kagura had said not to tell me yet. I wondered what could be so secret I couldn't know about it.

As I was thinking about everything that had been going on lately, I was resting on the back porch, instead of the roof, for once. As I stretched out on my side, back to the door and one arm holding up my head, I was enjoying the cool night air. It was clear tonight and the light of the moon and stars was bright. Suddenly, I heard the door slide slowly open. I expected it to be Tohru, but at the same time I knew it wasn't her.

"Kyo," Yuki said, taking a seat beside me.

"What do you want," I asked with a sigh. I thought I was going to get to enjoy such a nice night.

"Was Haru mad?"

"Well, of course he was. He tries to help you and you get all bitchy on him. I would have punched you in the face. Not that I'd be helping you in the first place or anything. But why are you asking me? You piss off all these people, and then you come annoy me on how they acted instead of apologizing or something."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Yuki, you're really messed up sometimes. If you would apologize once in awhile when you did things like this, you wouldn't have to worry that everyone hates you."

"It's not that easy…to apologize."

"Well nobody ever said it was. It's probably the hardest thing in the history f difficult things someone has to do."

"You make it look so easy, Kyo."

"What?"

"You know, you apologize all the time. Like it was nothing."

I guess he was right. I didn't even realize…

"Well, yea, I guess. Mostly only to Tohru though. I start thinking about how she must have felt when I did something that hurt her feelings. Then I think 'What of she thought I meant it this time…?' She's the type that would… Then I feel I'd better apologize, kind of to show her that I didn't really mean it, but also…"

Yuki didn't say anything, he was just watching me, probably wondering why I was telling him this. I wondered why too.

"Also…to show that I care…"

Yuki glanced at me for a minute more, then up at the night sky. With a sigh, he stood up and moved to the door.

"Kyo,"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No, I _still_ don't own anything.

Note: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! I really am! -Goes into apologetic Ritsu mode-  
I know it's been forever, then I give just a regular length chapter when it really should be a super long one just cause y'all had to wait for me for FOREVER!  
Please don't kill me. XD;;  
Anyway, things are wrapping up! Next chapter is the last. And it's already halfway done, so maybe by this weekend.  
And I mean that this time.  
---------------------------

"Summer Rains"

Chapter 11

Okay…that was…odd. For what must have been the first time in my life, I actually didn't throw a punch at Yuki. We were actually at peace with each other. We had a conversation where insults weren't constantly thrown. I…am so confused.

And, hold up, he thanked me? Seriously? Really strange. Maybe I somehow ended up in the Twilight Zone. I mean, he's acting like I did him some huge favor. First of all, it's not like I saved his life. Second, since when has he decided to be nice to me? All this time, it's always been baka neko this, baka neko that, and suddenly he just says "Thanks?"

What the hell is that!

Okay, let me get this straight. First he pushes away everyone who ever cared about him, right? Then he starts being nice to me? The person he hates who hates him back?

What?

I think I'm just going to give up trying to figure him out altogether. That's it, I'm done. The Kyo is out. I'm just going to go back to not giving a damn about him so I don't have to get a headache thinking about stuff like this.

But then again, well…I did promise Tohru, didn't I?

I walked into the kitchen this morning to find Yuki there, talking to Shigure, who was making himself a cup of coffee. I was about to walk right back out when the look on Yuki's face stopped me.

Was he really smiling at me?

Yes…he really was… A slight smile, barely there, but it _was_ a smile.

Okay, now I really was out of here. Yuki was scaring me, and Shigure was watching with that amused expression he has right before he says something that will completely embarrass you.

Tohru walked by a few minutes later, planning on heading to the kitchen. She noticed me in the living room though and ran over to me.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!"

"Ne? What is it, Tohru?"

"You remember Kagura-chan's secret project?"

"Yea?"

"Well, she wants to know if you could come with me today to help her with it. We'll finish today."

"Sure."

It wasn't like I had anything better to do. But Tohru wasn't leaving until the afternoon (she had to go to the store now and then do some cleaning because 1) we're all lazy and 2) she wouldn't let us help anyway), so I had to find something to amuse myself until then.

Well, I didn't have to look hard.

I saw Yuki retreating in the direction of his room about two seconds before someone knocked at the door. Shigure answered, and I could hear Haru's voice. And then I wished I could escape like Yuki, because I heard Shigure's voice clearly.

"Yuki? Well, I doubt you'd be able to get anything out of him, but you know…Kyo-kun was talking to him last night!"

I could just see the grin spreading across Shigure's face. How I wanted to hit him right now. But I couldn't worry about that, I had to get out of here first. And then, after I do, then I can plot my revenge against--

"Kyo-kun!"

Shigure…

"What do you want!" I yelled back at him.

"Come here!"

Sighing, I got up slowly and headed over to the front entryway where they stood, muttering all the things I'd do to get Shigure back for this under my breath.

Shigure had that amused grin on his face again. I wanted to smack him for it, because I knew what he was going to say. A glare didn't even faze him.

"Look, Haru-kun! Our little Yuki and our little Kyo-kun are finally growing up, getting past their differences and learning to get along!"

"Oh, shut up already."

"Ah, poor Kyo-kun. Am I embarrassing you?"

"No," I snapped, "you're annoying me!"

Shigure had such an odd look on his face, as if it was absolutely impossible he could annoy me. Haru stifled a laugh, and I had a hard time not laughing at that look too. Shigure was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a pounding at the door.

"Sohma-kun! I know you're here! Get that work done! I have deadlines to meet! I _will _kick down this door! I don't want to lose my job, Soh-ma-kuuuun!"

We all kind of stood there looking at each other for a few minutes as his editor continued to shout threats from the other side of the front door.

"Ah…and that would be Mit-chan," was all Shigure said before running for his study.

Figuring this would be the perfect time to at least _start_ on my revenge, I smirked at Haru and opened to door for his editor. She thanked me and immediately headed toward his study, planning on making him work.

"Well, now that she'll keep him busy, what did you want to know about Yuki?"

"Nice job, Kyo," Haru said laughing. With a slight shake of his head he became more serious.

"Did you find out why?"

"No, I didn't. It was odd though."

"Really?" Haru titled his head slightly, "Why?"

"Well, he was asking me if you were upset. I said 'of course, you were being bitchy.' Long story short, I told him he should just apologize instead of pissing people off and then asking me if they were upset with him now and whatever. Then he said something about it not being easy, and that I made it look easy. I pointed out that I really only apologize to Tohru, to show her that I didn't mean it and that I care."

"And that's it?"

"And then he thanked me! Can you believe it? Then this morning, he was actually smiling at me."

"That is really strange," Haru said with a confused look, "I wonder what's going on around here."

"That's what I'd like to know too," I told him with a sigh. There were a few moments of silence, and then Haru spoke.

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll see you later this afternoon, ne?"

"Huh?"

"I hear you're coming with Tohru to help Kagura with her project. I'm going to be there too. Kagura demanded it, and you know how she is."

"Hah, yea. See you then, I guess."

"Ja ne, Kyo-kun."

While waiting for Tohru to come back, I spent some time on the roof. Yuki followed me for whatever reason.

"What did Haru want?"

"You know," I said with a sigh, "being your middle man is really annoying."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, shut up. What Haru wanted to know was what everybody else wanted to know. So I told him what you were saying last night and--"

"Kyo-kun! Are you ready?"

That was Tohru's voice! She's finally back! And forgetting about cleaning, I guess. But I didn't care. Now I have an excuse to get away from Yuki! I could not be happier to see her. I should probably try to talk to Yuki after I promised Tohru I'd help her help him, but… It's like I said, having to talk for him and tell him what everyone else said was getting annoying.

"And?" Yuki asked.

"And Tohru's back! Can't be late or Kagura will strangle me! Gotta go, bye!" I said quickly, jumping off the roof as I said 'bye.'

"Kyo! Get back here!" I heard Yuki yell, but I was already out the front door. Tohru had been waiting for me on the front step.

"Thanks," I panted as I reached her.

"For what, Kyo-kun?"

"Yuki was planning to annoy me again about what Hatsuharu wanted to talk to him about. I'm sick of being messenger boy."

"Oh," she laughed, "you're welcome then."

"Kyo-kuuuuunn!"

That was what I heard before slamming into the ground. Everybody sure has been calling my name a lot today.

"Hi, Kagura."

"Hi, Kyo-kun!" she said with a bright smile.

"So, what chaos are we up to today?"

"We are planning a party." Haru said, walking up beside me.

"A party?" I asked, "What for?"

"Kyo-kun, you're silly!" Kagura declared, hitting me on the head lightly, Yun-chan's birthday!"

Wow, I'd totally forgotten Yuki's birthday was in a week. And Kagura and Tohru must have been planning this to show that everyone still cares about him. And that means…

I've got to do something about that crazy Yankee and psychic's plan before they put it into action tomorrow. Because it will only prove they're against Yuki somehow, because they'll be going so far as to threaten him.

How do I get into these messes?

"Ah…I've…got to go!"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I forgot something…yea…I'll be right back!"

"But…" Kagura started.

"Right back!" I said, running out through the main gate.

I paused about a block away and then remembered something.

…

I don't know where either that Yankee or Hanajima live.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's not mine! It's Natsuki T's!

Note: Ah! Sumimasen, yo! I know it took so long to get this up, but Chapter 12 has been taking longer than I thought. It's like 8 pages now. So I split it into two! But it still looks like there will be a Chapter 13 and maybe even 14. Good news, eh?

Chapter 12

_Man, baka neko, how can you be so stupid…_

Not knowing what else to do, I ran back to Shigure's house, since I was halfway there already.

"Shigure!" I panted, standing in the front entryway.

"Oh! Listen, Mit-chan," I heard him saying, "Kyo-kun needs something! I better go help, no da?"

He walked in, followed by his editor, who was practically screaming, until he distracted her by handing her a package.

"Soh-ma-kuuun! You don't have time for this! I'm on a deadline! _You're_ on a deadline! I don't want to--eh? What's this?"

"Here you go! The manuscript is what you wanted, ne?"

"Sohma…you…I wasted an hour! Why didn't you tell me!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"You never asked, silly Mit-chan! Bye now!"

"You are so mean to that poor woman," I told him as she left.

"She just needs to learn to relax, no da?"

"I guess," I said with an exasperated sigh, "anyway, I needed your help."

"With what, Kyo-kun?"

"Do you know where Hanajima or that Yankee live?"

"No, why?"

"I've got to get them to stop their crazy plan! Otherwise all of Tohru and Kagura's work will be for nothing."

"Ah…that plan…" Shigure said slowly.

"What plan?" Yuki asked, coming down from upstairs.

"I think I wrote their numbers down in case we needed Tohru-kun when she was over there. I'll check," Shigure said, ignoring Yuki and going to look in his office.

"Thanks!" I called after him.

"What plan, Kyo?" Yuki repeated, staring at me.

"Were you just in Tohru's room?" I asked, not really meaning to change the subject, but just now realizing he had been upstairs. The only other rooms besides Tohru's was a small storage room and the bathroom. And there was already a bathroom downstairs, so why would he go upstairs?

"Don't change the subject, baka neko, just answer me."

"I don't have to! Tell me what you were doing in Tohru's room!"

"You give me your answer, and I shall give you mine."

"Who do you think you are, Lloyd Irving?"

Yuki looked at me confusedly, about to say something, but Shigure's voice interrupted him.

"Kyo-kun! Come here!"

"Have a little trouble finding the numbers?" I asked, stepping into his office, that looked like a tornado hit it.

"Just a little." he said nonchalantly with a grin and handing me the phone, "Here. Hanajima-san."

"Ah, thanks." I said, taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Hanajima."

"Kyo, you needed Arisa and I for something?"

"Hai, I did. Could you call her and ask her to come over here with you?"

"She is here," Hanajima said, sounding like a psychic talking about a spirit, "at my house. I'll put the phone on speaker, so then you can just explain."

"Got it."

"Okay, go ahead, Kyo."

"Yo, Orange-head!"

"Yankee…" I muttered, "Anyway, my reason for calling is you need to cancel that little blackmail plan of yours."

"Hanajima! Little Kyo is worried about the Prince! Is hell frozen over?"

"Perhaps," Hanajima answered.

"Shut up, Yankee! It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't. How…cute."

"Yes…'cute.'"

"Whatever," I said, "You have to cancel your plan, because--"

"Because you're worried about Yuki?" Uo interrupted.

"Damnit, let me finish! Yuki's birthday is in a week, and Tohru is going to throw him a party--"

"And all her efforts to snap him out of whatever daze he's in by throwing this party will be ruined," Hanajima finished for me.

"Exactly," I confirmed, "so then, don't do it, okay?"

"Alright, sure," Uo said.

"Would have been fun though," Hanajima added.

"Thanks," I said, breathing a sigh of relief and hanging up after saying goodbye.

"Taken care of, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked, walking back in. He had been making sure Yuki didn't get close enough to overhear.

"Yea. Thanks again, Shigure."

"Sure. Get back before Kagura comes to drag you back or kill you."

"Right."

I turned and ran out of the house before Yuki could catch me, hoping Kagura wouldn't be too mad.

I made it back to the Sohma estate in record time, and stood breathless outside the main gate, where Kagura and Tohru were waiting.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! We were just going to come get you," Tohru said, Kagura nodding agreement beside her.

"Yea, you took awhile. What did you forget?"

"Uh…" I just kind of looked at Kagura speechless. I hadn't even thought of what it was I should say I had forgotten.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru started, "was it that you forgot to tell Shigure-san to not let Yuki leave the house?"

"Hai," I said, grateful Tohru had saved me, "we don't need him finding out."

"Good thing you went back, Kyo-kun!" Kagura told me.

"Yea, great thing. Let's get to work, shall we?"

I don't know if Tohru knew the real reason I'd gone back, though I was pretty sure she didn't. But she could tell I hadn't really forgotten something. She'd probably ask me about it later.

A few hours later, Kagura announced we were done for the day. After confirming we'd be back tomorrow and saying goodbye, Tohru and I headed home.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while, or maybe it only seemed comfortable. I was worrying that she'd ask me what I'd really gone back for. Then I'd have to tell her, because like I can lie to her, and then what if she's mad? Wait, this is Tohru. I'm safe, right?

"Kyo-kun?"

Damn. I was still hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Yea?"

"You didn't really forget something, did you?"

"No," I admitted, shifting my gaze to the sidewalk.

"What happened?"

So I explained to her about Hanajima and the Yankee's plan, how I had to rush home, tell them to cancel, and how Shigure's editor nearly killed him in the process. Because he was using me as an excuse to slack off.

"Kyo-kun, that's so…odd!" Tohru said, breaking into laughter.

"What did I do now?"

"You hate Sohma-kun, you know? And all he's ever been to you is an annoyance. But you've gone through so much trouble to help him. You even teamed up with Uo-chan!"

"I guess…but I think of it differently."

"How so?"

"Well…you're unhappy because he's being a bastard. So you asked me to help you help him. I didn't want to see you unhappy, so I guess instead of seeing it as helping him, I see it as helping you."

"I never thought of it like that," Tohru said, glancing up at the evening sky, "but I'm glad you do, because otherwise you wouldn't want to help Sohma-kun." She finished with a giggle and looked back at me.

"I would help him anyway. If I can prevent something from making you unhappy in anyway, then I will."

"Kyo-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks." she said, kissing my cheek.

I was on the roof again, as always. And as always, Yuki cameto annoy me. I was laying there, stretched out on my back, eyes closed, enjoying the light breeze, and just about to drift off to sleep.

"Kyo."

"Go away, rat-boy, I'm trying to sleep."

"What are you up to? You, Honda-san, and Kagura."

"I'm not up to anything, and I'm not going to deal with you right now."

"Tell me," he insisted, smiling to himself when I sat up. He thought he'd won. But I didn't even look at him, just headed down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I headed to the forested area behind the house.

"To find some peace and quiet," I snapped, walking off. Yuki climbed down from the roof and ran after me, catching up in a few seconds. He was walking alongside me, but didn't say anything more. This lasted for five minutes, then I could stand it no more.

"_What_ are you following me for? As if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to get away from you!"

A little harsh, I know, but _damn_.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was about to run off. He could run as fast as me, but I could run further. I'd lose him eventually.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're up to," he said simply, violet eyes staring into my crimson ones. There was a silence between us, and then I went way over the line.

"You know what, Yuki? You're just like Akito!"

"_What_?" he hissed, eyes narrowed to slits.

"You heard me," I said, my mind telling me how stupid I was, but my mouth not listening, "you think the world revolves around you, that everyone owes you everything, and if they aren't worshipping you, the must be out to get you. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want, and you're distancing yourself from everyone. You're becoming another Akito."

A loud crack resounded throughout the area.


	13. Chapter 12,5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, mkay?

Note: Whoa, whoa, two updates in one day?! I didn't think it was possible. But I didn't want you all to suffer with that huge cliffhanger in the first part of Chapter 12. Anyway, here's the rest of Chapter 12 for you! Yay! The problem revealed!

Chapter 12.5

I sat on the ground where I'd fallen, holding my abused jaw. He'd hit me right in the bottom of my jaw, and it was throbbing like crazy. Yuki stood over me, more pissed off than I'd ever seen him.

"Get up," he said.

"So you can hit me again? Why wait? I was over the line and I admit it. But I'm not apologizing because I think it's true. So just get it over with."

"Kyo, get up."

"What for…" I said, laying on my side and curling into a ball, "just to end up on the ground again? I don't stand a chance against you, especially when you're like this. So just go ahead and kick me while I'm down."

"Don't be stupid. I can't do that to you even if you are the baka neko that got out of line."

"_You_ don't be stupid. It's what you've been doing every time you beat me. I never had any chance of winning against you. I'll never be accepted. And I know, I know, you're "doing me a favor." Because being under Akito's rule isn't all that great…"

I had to pause, to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I would _not_ cry in front of him. I got my emotions under control somewhat and continued in a softer tone, a slight waver in my voice.

"…But all I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I was…I didn't want to be hated because I was the cat anymore. So I tried to fight fate by beating the rat, but no. He's always been stronger than me and has to point out I'm just the "stupid cat" and that I always lose. Well guess what, Prince Yuki Sohma! I give up! I'm not going to attempt to hit you back like always. I'm done."

Yuki stood in silence for awhile, contemplating. Then he dropped his fists to his sides and walked off.

"You're right…" he said, "I am just like Akito…"

"Don't move," Hatori warned, turning my head slightly, and very carefully, to examine my jaw. It amazed me sometimes how gentle he could be. He seemed so strict and no-nonsense most of the time. But then again, heh, I guess you're kind of obligated to have a gentle touch when you're a doctor.

I'm not exactly sure what had happened after Yuki walked off. I guess he had either gotten Tohru, or maybe Shigure had stayed up late working and heard us yelling. But Tohru came to find me about 10 minutes later. This morning, she and Shigure had brought me here, to Hatori and a very worried Kagura. Yuki hadn't left his room since he came back alone last night.

"Be careful," I hissed as he turned my head too far, causing my jaw to throb in protest. There was a _lovely_ dark purple-black bruise there now, and I couldn't open my mouth too far without feeling stabbing pain.

"Well," Hatori said, ignoring me and turning to Shigure, "the good thing is it doesn't seem fractured or broken."

"How can you tell, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to turn his head so far before it hurt him if it was," he told Tohru, "and pressure on his jaw doesn't hurt him unless it's quite a bit. If it fractured, even the slightest pressure would cause him a lot of pain. But since it mainly hurts when he moves his jaw too much or turns a certain way, it's really nothing more than a bruise."

"Yea, a painful one," I added, "and before you say it, Hatori, yes, I did deserve it."

"This is new," Hatori said with a surprised look, "Kyo admitting he's wrong? Are you sure Yuki didn't hit you in the head?"

"Yes, let's all make fun of the cat when he's feeling guilty enough already," I commented sarcastically.

"Haa-san's just kidding, Kyo-kun."

"I know. But…"

"It's fine, you don't have to explain. I apologize." Hatori said, standing up from where he was kneeling beside me.

"We don't need to find a way to drag Yuki here, do we?" Shigure asked me, halfway joking.

"We shouldn't. I didn't touch him."

Just then, the phone rang, and Tohru quickly answered it.

"It's Haru-san," she said, motioning for Shigure to come over. Hatsuharu was at Shigure's, trying to talk to Yuki. Hatori followed Shigure over to Tohru and began to ask her how she'd found me after she handed the phone to Shigure. I was interested in knowing if Yuki actually went through the trouble to tell her to find me, but I could wait. I stepped outside to search for Kagura.

"Kagura, where are you?" I said, mostly to myself since I couldn't open my mouth wide enough to yell.

"Are you okay now, Kyo-kun?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said turning around to face her. I think I'm getting used to people appearing out of nowhere.

"Good…Kyo-kun--" she stopped in mid-sentence, turning her attention to some imaginary thing in the distance.

"What?"

"Nan demo nai…" she assured me with a small smile.

"Don't lie, Kagura. You want to know about Yuki, don't you? Why he hit me."

I hadn't told anyone why, not even Tohru. All they knew about the hit was that, according to me, I deserved it. I don't know if I really was ready to admit to Kagura what had happened, because I didn't want to upset anyone else, and she's close to Yuki too.

"Well yea…Kyo-kun, but not if you don't want to tell me…"

"I'm not sure that I do…but I think I need to talk about it with someone before I go crazy… I just keep replaying the scene over and over in my mind. I shouldn't have said what I did, especially when we almost have everything for the party ready. I knew that then, and I still said it."

"It's okay… You can't change it now, so try not to worry about it, Kyo-kun."

"But…" I started, shaking my head.

"What is it…?"

"I…told him he was just like Akito, the one person he absolutely hates, so he hit me. Then he told me to get up, because I guess he wanted to fight. I got all self-pitying about being hated because I'm the cat, and he eventually walked off, saying I was right about him being Akito. Tohru came to get me not too long after that, and I haven't seen him since."

"Kyo-kun…"

Kagura held me tightly, assuring me that everything would be fine and that it wasn't my fault.

"Oi, Kyo-kun!"

We both looked over at the sound of Shigure's voice. Kagura started walking to him, and I fell into step behind her.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Yuki's as unresponsive as ever. He probably won't come to you anymore either, since you two fought."

_Thank God,_ I thought to myself, feeling relieved and a bit guilty at the same time.

"So," Shigure continued, "it's time to bring out our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Kagura asked, curious look on her face.

"You mean…?"

"Yep," Shigure said, confirming I had thought correctly, "we're calling Aya."

I'm sure you're wondering why Ayame hasn't already been by to see Yuki, since he's the self proclaimed "caring older brother," but we never told him. I thought he'd be the first Shigure would tell, but Hatori made it a point to hide it from Ayame for now. Ayame would get too upset, try to yell some sense into Yuki, and then a fight of catastrophic proportions would probably break out and make things even worse. At least this is the way Hatori made it seem, sometimes the tone he speaks in makes everything seem completely hopeless. But I suppose something similar to that would happen, and still would even now. Hell, timing for telling Ayame was probably worse now than when this whole mess started. But we were running out of options.

But it'll probably be all right. Hatori plans on seeing if Yuki will talk to Tohru before letting Ayame "storm over there and raise hell." Shigure worried about Ayame insisting on going anyway, but then again, this is _Ayame_, and since when has he disobeyed _Hatori_?

So it was decided. Shigure would call Ayame to the main house that afternoon, and he and Hatori would tell Aya what's been going on. Tohru and I would head back to Shigure's house now and she would try to talk to him. Kagura said she'd go in case I needed something while Tohru was talking with Yuki, but I knew, that for once, she wasn't going just because of me. She was very worried about both Yuki and what would happen if he wouldn't listen to Tohru.

Besides, Kagura didn't have to worry about taking care of me as we were both pressed against the wall outside of Yuki's room, trying to hear all that was said. And part of me wanted to be there because I was afraid he'd lash out at her too. I was sure Yuki would never hit Tohru, purposely or otherwise, but Yuki was now a completely different person than he used to be…

"Sohma-kun…"

So begins…something…good or bad, I can't tell. Kagura stood beside me still, now clinging tightly to my arm with her eyes shut tight.

"I don't know what happened between you and Kyo-kun, what he said, I mean, but I know he didn't really mean it…"

"He's right."

"Sohma--"

"And you should leave, before something happens…"

It wasn't really a threat, that much was apparent by his tone of voice, but still, it sent a chill down my spine and Kagura flinched.

"What are you talking about, Sohma-kun?"

"All Akito ever did was hurt those he was jealous of. It kind of made sense. Hurting them made him feel he had a power over them. And if he did, and if they feared him in addition to having to listen to him, what would he have to be jealous of? A person would rather be a free man with nothing than a captive with everything."

"But Sohma-kun, you aren't Akito-san."

"But I'm becoming him."

"Sohma-kun…you're being foolish!" Tohru suddenly said ,raising her voice and surprising us all. She'd never taken that tone with anyone.

"You are not Sohma Akito, you are Sohma Yuki. No matter who you think you're turning into, you're still _you_, Sohma-kun. All you have to do is stop acting like him. Because that's all it is, an act. You're aren't turning into him, you are acting like him."

"Tohru-chan is right!" Kagura exclaimed, with tears in her eyes, throwing the door open and rushing in before I had a chance to grab her. She ran to a confused-looking Yuki and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly back.

"Yun-chan, it'll be okay…You aren't turning into him, so please don't say you are…"

Tohru came to stand by me and suggested we let Kagura talk to him for a while, so we retreated to the living room.

"Do you think it will be alright…?" I asked Tohru.

"Well, if he doesn't agree with her, Kagura-chan will make him," Tohru said simply, smiling at me.

In spite of myself, as the image of Kagura with Yuki in a headlock telling him he better listen to her "or else," appeared in my mind, I started laughing.

"I guess you're right," I agreed, "but I'm still kind of worried. I'm glad it seems we won't have to call Ayame, though."

"Hai…Sohma-kun doesn't get along with his brother at all, does he? He seems to dislike him…"

"He doesn't dislike Aya…he just feels…smothered. Ayame tries too hard to make up for lost time sometimes, and Yuki gets overwhelmed. All of a sudden, Ayame's in his face giving him all this attention, and I think sometimes Yuki feels Ayame's just doing it because he pities his little brother. Yuki hates being pitied."

"Kyo-kun, you really understand…" Tohru said, somewhat in awe.

"No, I don't."

"But--"

"The thing is, in a way, my mother was the same way. She tried too hard to make everything perfect for me, to protect me for every little thing. Even being that little, I felt overwhelmed, like I couldn't do anything for myself, and sometimes it seemed she was doing in out of pity instead of because she cared. She didn't think I could handle being teased for being the cat. Maybe I couldn't have."

I paused for a minute, to catch my breath. Tohru glanced back at Yuki's room, as if wondering if Yuki felt the same about Ayame.

"It seems to me…" I started slowly, "that Ayame and Yuki have a similar problem. Just like I didn't understand why my mother was like that, Yuki doesn't understand why Ayame is either."

"I think you're part-way correct, Kyo-kun. But I think the other part of it is that Sohma-kun is still upset with Ayame-san for neglecting him in the first place. Even though Ayame-san was a child, and didn't understand what he should have done then, like he does now…Sohma-kun is still mad…"

As I opened my mouth to reply, Kagura appeared in the doorway, sans Yuki.

"Kagura-chan," Tohru said, turning to see what I was looking at, "is everything all right?"

"He said he feels a little better…" she said sadly, "but he still wants to be left alone…"

"Well, don't worry about him then."

"Kyo-kun?"

"There's nothing more you can do, right?"

"I guess…"

"Then it's okay."

Hatori drove over to bring Shigure home and pick up Kagura about an hour later. Tohru went out to meet him, and I hugged Kagura tightly and told her not to worry. She nodded and stepped outside. Shigure was asking Tohru what happened, and I'm sure on the way home, Hatori asked Kagura as well. Then he'd probably tell Ayame when they got home.

Tohru and Shigure talked outside for a few minutes and then came inside. Shigure still seemed distracted, but looked relieved. I think he was wondering what Ayame was going to do. Tohru made some tea and took a cup outside on the back porch. I followed her, after telling Shigure goodnight.

"Tohru?"

"Hai, Kyo-kun?"

"What did Yuki tell you? I mean, did he come and get you after he left me last night?"

"Hai, he said you two had fought again and that I should go take care of you."

"It's odd."

"What is?"

"That he would tell you to take care of me. I guess I kind of thought…he would just walk off and leave me. You know, without even trying to help. He was so mad at me…"

"Well, there's an explanation for that."

"Is there?" I asked, glancing at Tohru.

"Mhm," she nodded, "Sohma-kun is just more complicated than you realize. I mean, you expect him to do one thing…but…I think he's in between two people right now."

"In between two people…?" I said confusedly. Where did Tohru come up with this stuff?

"You see, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun is afraid of becoming Akito-san, ne?"

"Hai, that's right."

"Well, he's also afraid of being his true self, remember? Because he thinks people won't accept him."

"Yea." I agreed, "I remember you mentioning that awhile ago."

"It's so simple!" she exclaimed in an oddly cheery tone, "Sohma-kun is trying to find a balance in between them, no da, so he isn't more of one or the other. I think I got it, Kyo-kun!"

"I think so too…" I said slowly, processing this new information. It did kind of explain his mood swings between caring and totally indifferent. Tohru confirmed this for me when she spoke next, after thinking a minute or two.

"I think that…he's trying to change right away, all at once, no da, Kyo-kun? But he finds out that things don't work that way…It frustrates him, and he ends up taking it out on us, and then he feel guilty for it."

"Tohru, I think you have this all figured out."

"I hope so…I mean, I have no idea what else it could be…And if we know the problem, we're one step closer to solving it."

"I feel a lot better," I told her, "We're finally getting somewhere…"

"I know," Tohru said with a soft smile, "I'm glad."

"Well then…" I started, interrupted by my yawn, "I'll tell Shigure in the morning. Unless you wake up first, I guess. But right now I need a lot of sleep."

"Oyasumi, Kyo-kun."

"Oyasumi."


End file.
